Gamindustri: The Great Gauntlet Extraction
by PlutiePloo
Summary: A lot has happened... But that was all three years ago, so... Hey, what could go wrong now? (This is an extra, unfinished book in the "Great Gauntlet" series, and is what the third story was supposed to be originally) [CANCELLED]
1. E-1: Awakening

?: Agh!

 **A girl shot up from a bed, she found she was in a hospital room.**

?: Where am I...?

 **He light, blue-purple hair fell onto the bed in a long ponytail off the side of her head, her bright blue eyes almost illuminated parts of the room.**

?: Huh?

 **She felt a pain in her chest and looked at it.**

?: Ah..!

 **Her eyes widened as she looked at a massive scar going from the center of her chest to her right side.**

?: AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!

 **She screamed and a nurse ran into the room.**

Nurse: Y-you're awake!

 **The nurse with short, brown hair, and a green tinted uniform walked to her.**

Nurse: Are you okay?

?: Y... Yeah...

Nurse: You sure?

?: I... I can't remember who I am... How did I get this scar? Why am I here..?

Nurse: I can only answer with your name, your name is Eve, three years ago, a young man and young Woman brought you, on the brink of death and said "Please, disregard what Eve did, please help our friend!".

Eve: I... Did something?

Nurse: We don't know, you've been in a coma since.

Eve: Three years ago..?

Nurse: Yes, you've been here a long time, Eve.

Eve: Right...

Nurse: Now that your awake, and fully healed, we'll get you out of here in about a week, okay?

Eve: Yeah, thanks.

* * *

 **Late that night, Eve couldn't sleep, but when she finally did, in her dream, she saw a face, the face had golden, glowing eyes and bright flowing gold hair, with an angry expression.**

Eve: No!

 **She jumped out of bed and found she was grabbing a doctor's coat.**

Eve: Oh! Sorry...

Doctor: It's okay, Eve.

Eve: I didn't mean to.

Doctor: Yes, yes. You've been rather jumpy since you woke up.

Eve: I guess I've been...

Doctor: It's okay, people like you are frequently traumatized by what happened to you.

Eve: Y-yeah... Right. Doctor?

Doctor: Yes?

Eve: I request I be discharged early.

Doctor: Why?

Eve: I want to learn who I am... And the person who did this to me...

Doctor: Hmm?

Eve: I sware I will kill them with my own hands.

 **Her eyes flashed dark purple for a second and she fell backwards as they returned to normal.**

Eve: Sorry, doc... I just... I didn't mean it, I got carried away.

Doctor: R... Right. I'll discharge you early.

* * *

 **An hour later, Eve stood in the hospital's lobby in normal clothes, she had a red gem in the middle of her chest with two lines of fabric connecting to shrine-maiden sleeves, the lines were white, then the ones beneath were blue, she had a blue shirt that cut off above there, and she wore a white skirt with light blue lines down it, she wore two socks one reaching her knee, and being blue, the other reaching her thigh, and being white, she had white boots with yellow soles.**

Eve: Phew...

Nurse: Eve?

Eve: Yes?

 **She turned behind herself and looked at the nurse.**

Nurse: There's one thing we didn't give you.

 **She handed Eve a blue staff with a gold hilt at the top beneath a blade, freshly sharpened.**

Nurse: So you can protet yourself.

Eve: Thank you so much.

Nurse: Take care of yourself so you don't end up back here, Eve.

Eve: Uh-huh. Bye.

 **She ran out the door.**

* * *

 **She stopped outside, to look at the clouds, and then started running the first place her legs took her, which ended up being, aruined church buildinf.**

Eve: Huh? What happened here?

 **She walked forward, her head started hurting.**

Eve: Ugh!

 **She kept walking and found a ring of rubble, she saw the ground was stained with blood.**

Eve: Why is this the place I knew how to get to? Is this where I got my scar?

 **She bent down and touched the bloodstain, he eyes filled with horror, and one word floated through her head.**

 _Eve: Dead..._

Eve: The person who got hurt here died from the wound.

 **She looked at her fingers, the blood adhered to the tips like chalk.**

Eve: What are all these questions piling u in my head? What happened to me hree years ago?

 **She heard a roar, and looked behind her, it was a Dolem, and it lookes mad.**

Eve: What is a monster doing in the city?

 **She took her staff and ran at it, the blow bounced off.**

?: I got you!

 **A girl came out of nowhere and cut the Dolem in half with a red, bone, longsword.**

Eve: Wow!You must be strong to hold that sword with one hand!

 **The girl had dark pink hair in a short ponytail on the back of her head, her eyes were bright pink, she wore a pink bracelet beneath her shoulder, and had a pink tanktop under a jacket with no sleeves, under her exposed stomach was a simple, dark pink skirt with frills, she had grey-pink socks that went to her knees.**

?:Yeah, I've been told that before.

Eve: Who are you?

?: People call me the Lost Soul, but you can call me L.S.

Eve: L.S. Huh?

LS: Yup, let's get you to a safe place.

 **LS grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the ruins.**


	2. S-1: The day it happened

_?: I remember that day like it was yesterday, that devilish girl still haunts me._

 **Someone was writing in a journal.**

 _?: The black sky went red, then, the whole nation felt what happened. Clouds shrouded the moon and hopelessness fell on us all, then... A light of hope!_

 **He put his fist down on the table he was writing on.**

?: A brilliant glow of shares, letting us know we still had CPUs to protect us!

 **He stood and held his hands high.**

?: Hell yeah!

 _?: Oh? I was being watched, hey, reader, guess you finally got here. What's up? My name is Kuroshiba, but, my friends call me Shiba, you can do the same._

 **He stretched as his short, black hair flopped down onto his head, his plaid green shirt was open with a dark blue tee shirt underneath, normal jeans barely touched the floor.**

 _Shiba: Special? Nah, I'm no good with a sword, and I'm definitely no scientist._

 **He left the house as he put shoes on.**

 _Shiba: I'm a reporter for a newspaper here in Neo Planeptune._

 **He turned a corner.**

 _Shiba: My boss though, is... Odd. He likes sending me to report monster infestations, then watch me uselessly flail a stick at dogoos._

 **He eventually ended up at a news building with big letters on the front that said "Nepzone".**

Shiba: *sigh*

 **He went inside, and found out...**

Shiba: Really, boss?

?: Yes.

Shiba: This is the third infestation this week.

?: And?

Shiba: Are you purposely giving me all of these!?

?: Of course not, Shiba, Ryan's gone on two this week himself.

Shiba: Ryan is just as bad at fighting as me...

?: Just do your job.

* * *

 **In about an hour he arrived outside Neo Planeptune in a field, and found a guard.**

Guard: You must be the reporter we were told about.

Shiba: Yeah, my boss should be here already, tall guy, black suit, combover that just coveres the hair he already has?

Guard: Nope. Your boss isn't here.

Shiba:... Wat?

Guard: Go.

Shiba: O-okay.

 **He went past the guard, and took out a notebook, and grabbed a pen from behind his ear.**

Shiba: Doesn't seem too bad.

 **He walked around for a little while, occasionally finding a monster.**

Shiba: This isn't an infestation...

 **After he had said that, two massive dragons jumped out from a treeline.**

Shiba: Whoa!

 **He fell backwards, the dragons started approaching him.**

Shiba: Oh shit...

?: Apocalypse Nova!

 **Someone jumped into the air behind him, and in seconds hundreds of blades had pierced the dragons, the person landed.**

?: Phew...

 **The dragons disappeared and he turned around, to see his rescuer.**

Shiba: Whoa! Y-you're IF! What are you doing here!?

IF: Yeah, I work for the guild, my job was to kill some monsters here, that's what I did.

Shiba: Yeah! But you're famous! So many of my co-workers want to meet you!

IF: Oh, well I'm flattered, be more careful next time.

 **She started walking away, then stopped.**

IF: It's about dinner time... Hey, wanna come with?

Shiba:...

 **He pointed at himself with a questioning look.**

IF: Yes, you.

Shiba: I... I'd be honored.

IF: Cool, let's go.

* * *

 **In about ten minutes, they arrived at a house, and went inside.**

IF: Compa! You back yet!?

 **Compa came from another room.**

Compa: Yessy... Who's this?

IF: Oh, this is Kuroshiba.

Compa: Nice to meet you, I'm Compa.

 **Shiba just awkwardly waved.**

IF: Oh, yeah, to him, me and you are like superstars.

Compa: Huh? I'm just a nurse...

IF: Yeah, but we're well known, Compa, you know.

Compa: There are a few good reasons...

Shiba: I was told I could have dinenr with you guys? That's no problem, right?

Compa: Not at all, I will not let a guest go without dinner.

Shiba: Thanks...

 **After dinner, IF sat next to Shiba.**

IF: Shiba?

Shiba: Yeah?

IF: There's... Another reason I brought you here.

Shiba: Huh!?

 **He scooched away.**

Shiba: Don't touch me!

 **He grabbed a spoon off a table next to him and pointed at her.**

IF: Calm down, it's not because I want to hurt you or anything.

Shiba: Oh...

 **He relaxed.**

Shiba: What's up?

IF: In truth, when I saw you... I saw in your eyes a strange... Something. I can't tell what.

Shiba: Eh?

IF: I figured you'd be confused...

Shiba: yeah.

IF: Look, I saw the same thing in your eyes that I did when I first met Nep.

Shiba: You mean... The Neptune?

IF: Yeah.

Shiba: But I'm just a reporter.

IF: I know that.

Shiba: Then... Why are you telling me this?

IF: Because, I wanna find out what you're looking for.

Shiba: Look, I'm happy with my life.

 **He stood up.**

Shiba: Plain and simple, I'm not one for going out and adventuring.

 **He walked towards the door and turned around.**

Shiba: I'm not some video game protagoist, I'm just... Me.

 **He walked out the door, but just outsdie, IF grabbed his shoulde.**

IF: How can you be happy with that? Knowing you could do better.

Shiba: I...

IF: I just want to know. Like I wanted to know with Nep.

 **he looked him in the eyes.**

IF: What's your drive? What pushes you to succeed as hard as it does Nep.


	3. E-2: Rebirth

**Eve walked along, behind LS.**

Eve: Where are you bringing me?

LS: Listen, if I can't teach you to fight, my soul be damned.

Eve: Right...

 **They turned and entered into a secret hatch inside an alley.**

LS: I'm back!

?: Good!

 **Someone walked into the chrome-colored room.**

Cave: Glad you're back.

LS: You know I'm quick.

Cave: Who's this?

LS: Her name is Eve, I want to teach her to fight good.

Cave: Okay... Let's bring her to the simulator and see what she's got.

Eve: Uh...

 **Eve followed them, but she clearly didn't want to.**

Cave: Here we are.

 **They went into a control room, through a window was a massive, white box shaped, room.**

Cave: Step onto the elecvator, Eve, LS, you accompany her.

LS: 'Kay!

 **They stepped on an elevator as Eve squeaked:**

Eve: Easy mode, please..?

 **They stepped off and into the room, suddenly, the area became a forest.**

Eve: Okay...

 **They walked down a path, and three dogoos jumped from the trees.**

LS: You handle them.

Eve: O-okay...

 **She stepped forwards and pulled out her staff.**

Eve: Bring it on!

* * *

LS: That was the most piss-poor display I've ever seen.

 **They were back in the control room and Eve was near-covered in blue goop.**

Eve: Sorry! I have amnesia, I can't fight!

LS: Cave, bring in the professional.

Cave: Right.

 **She pushed an intercom button.**

Cave: Time-cracker, report to the simulator.

 **In minutes a tall girl, with long sky-blue hair strode in in a fancy white dress, with black leggings and a hat with a black rose in it.**

?: What do you need, Cave?

Cave: I want you to demonstrate how to fight to Eve, here.

?: Okay.

 **She got on the elevator, and emerged into the room, mere seconds later, a dark graveyard with a purple sky appeared around her.**

?: Child's play!

 **She ran forward and jumped, landing on a skeleton as it came from the ground, vaulting off it's head and kicking another skeleton down, she pulled out a flail and spun it around.**

?: Take this!

* * *

 **Eve watched in awe as she destroyed hundreds of skeletons, moving to fast to see, and making it look easy.**

Eve: She's so good.

Cave: Yup, after her older sister died three years ago, she's been hauling ass, she's gotten eight promotions since.

Eve: What was she called before all that?

Cave: Sorry, classified.

Eve: Oh...

* * *

 **The girl came back in, not a single sweatdrop anywhere.**

?: Cave, next time give me something challenging.

Cave: Ferocious as ever.

?: You...

 **She pointed at Eve.**

?: Eve..? Was it?

Eve: Y-yes.

?: Learn anything?

Eve: No offense... You were to quick for me to study.

?: Well, then. I guess I'll have to take you along with me so you can accurately study proper combat.

Eve: Along? With you?

?: Yes, for a mission.

 **She patted Eve's head.**

?: Like a superior did with me.

 **She smiled at Eve and Eve nodded.**

Eve: Okay.

Cave: Good.

 **Cave handed the girl a file and she looked it over.**

?: Isn't an Etherial a bit tough for her?

Cave: You'll be there, she'll be fine.

?: Okay, Eve, let's go.

 **They left.**

LS: Should I keep an eye on them?

Cave: Keep your distance.

LS: We don't want her finding out who Eve is.

Cave: Right.

* * *

 **Time-Cracker led Eve through a forest just outside Leanbox, it was night, painting everything in blackness.**

?: Be careful, Eve.

Eve: Uh-huh.

 **They kept walking until they found a mound-like creature, it was a black blob.**

Eve: This is the terrifying monster?

 **She walked up and poked it.**

?: Don't-!

 **Eve stumble back as the place she poked opened as an eye.**

Eve: Ah!

 **The blob raised, nineteen more eyes opened all over it, large forearm legs came from it, as well as the back legs of a lion.**

Eve: Oh god!

?: I got it!

 **She jumped and smacked one of it's eyes with her flail.**

?: I got you.

 **Eve nodded and schooched back, standing up.**

?: Alright Big, Gross and Ugly, bring it!

 **Eve watched as she pulled out a silver object and started teleporting around, hitting it every time.**

Eve: Wow...

 **It flinched, but a tendril grew from the blob's side and hit her so hard that she flew away, it refocused on Eve.**

Eve: Uh...

 **She backed up, against a tree.**

Eve: Um...

 **She beasts forearms grew massive talons.**

Eve: Please no!

 **It swiped the tree away as she ducked under the attack.**

Eve: I have to fight!

 **Eve turned around after running and pulled out her staff.**

Eve: Let's go!

 **It turned to her and sent a tendril to hit her.**

Eve: Ah!

 **She looked on in horror, but... Something in her snapped.**

Eve: No.

 **She stepped aside and cut the tendril.**

Eve: You can't be damaged because you're a blob...

 **She jumped over a swipe and landed on it's forearm.**

Eve: But what if I do this?

 **She stabbed into the hand and ripped off one of it's claws, stabbing into the back of it with her staff, she aimed it at the monster center eye.**

Eve: Take this!

 **She threw the spear and it went all the way through the beast.**

Eve: Phew...

* * *

 **Time Cracker came out of the treeline to see Eve on the monster's corpse, holding her staff stabbed into one of it's eyes.**

?: Eve!? How!?

Eve: I... I don't know...

 **She looked at her hands.**

Eve: Something in me snapped and... I suddenly knew exactly how to kill it.

?: Wow... You may have more prowess than I thought.

Eve: Hey, what's your name?

?: Oh, Time-Cracker doesn't really roll off the tongue, does it..?

Eve: Yeah...

?: That's fine, you can call me Mitchy, okay?

Eve: Uh-huh! Sounds good.

 **They both smiled.**

* * *

 **A ways off LS looked on.**

LS: The little sister becomes the big sister, huh, Cave?

Cave: Yes.

 **She talked to Cave threw a headset.**

Ls: Hey... Time-Cracker doesn't know who _I_ am, right?

Cave: Of course not, I've done my best to make sure of that.

LS: Thanks, Cave, if she found out... No doubt she'd kill me.

 **LS stood and looked at the moon.**

LS: Looks like we may have a case similar to "The Vanderlux Case" coming upon us, Cave.

Cave: I'm well aware, Eve isn't completely trustworthy, especially after what she did three and a half years ago.

LS: Yeah, yeah. Lost Soul out.

 **She turned the headset off.**

LS: Things just got more interesting...


	4. S-2: Meeting a friend

Shiba: Ugh..

IF: Stop.

Shiba: I don't wanna!

IF: Please?

Shiba: I already agreed!

IF: Right.

 **They were walking, IF was behind him, Shiba could tell he was being led to the basilicom.**

Shiba: Let's go.

 **When they arrived they were greeted by Lastation's oracle.**

Kei: IF, I'm surprised to see you here.

IF: Kei. Is Mas in?

Kei: No, she's in Lowee right now.

IF: Damn...

Shiba: What's happening?

Kei: Who's this?

IF: This is Kuroshiba.

Shiba: Hi.

Kei: Well, there is someone who can keep you company while I call Mas over here.

IF: Who?

 **A girl with blue hair walked into the room, she wore an obvious, dark-blue recreation of Plutia's clothes.**

IF: Oh.

Kei: Shiba. I'd like to introduce you to Meiosei.

Mei: Hi.

 **She waved.**

Shiba: Oh, hi...

Mei: So, your name is Shiba?

Shiba: Technically it's Kuroshiba but... I go by Shiba.

Mei: Okay.

IF: So, Mei, how's Mas?

Mei: Fine.

Shiba: Hey, you look kinda young...

Mei: So?

IF: Come to think of it, you haven't grown since I met you...

Mei: I'm eighteen!

Shiba: You do not look it.

Mei: Ergh.

 _Mei: Duh, I was revived from death, so I don't age anymore but..._

Mei: It's fine.

Shiba: Phew... I thought I was gonna get drop kicked for a second...

IF: Heheh...

* * *

 **About an hour later, they were greeted by the sudden opening of a door, in came a girl, she had bright yellow eyes, she looked rather unamused, her hair looked like Neptune's, only, it dropped to the bottom of her neck, it was teal. She wore a teal dress, with short sleeves.**

?: Why did Kei call me?

Mei: Mas!

 **Mei ran over, and hugged her.**

Mas: Hi, Mei.

IF: Excuse me?

Mas: 'Sup, mom?

IF: I have a quick question to ask.

Mas: Yeah?

IF: Well, first...

 **She grabbed Shiba's arm and pulled him over.**

Mas: Who's this?

Shiba: My name is Kuroshiba... Shiba for short.

Mas: I'm Utaimasu, everyone calls me Mas, though.

Shiba: Nice to meet you.

IF: Anyway, this guy seems to be a special kind of determined, I want you to check it out.

Shiba: Don't I have work to do..?

Mei: Right now, that isn't important.

Shiba: Okay...

Mas: You're right, I do see it in his eyes...

Shiba: So...

IF: That's good.

Shiba: I'm confused...

Mei: Don't worry, that is very normal.

Mas: Mei!

Mei: Sorry, but it's true.

Shiba: So... What do you want, exactly?

Mas: We gotta pull you from work a little longer, sorry.

Shiba: Ugh... Okay.

* * *

 **In about half an hour, the group of girls had brought Shiba out of Planeptune, into the Virtua fields.**

Shiba: Why are we here?

 **Mas walked over to a tree and snapped off a semi-small branch, then threw it to Shiba.**

Shiba: Huh!?

 **He caught it.**

Shiba: What was that for!?

Mas: We're teaching you how to fight.

Shiba: Why?

IF: Because we don't want dead-weight while we walk to Lowee.

Shiba: Why are we going to Lowee?

IF: Because there's someone there we want you to meet.

Shiba: Ugh.. Fine, so where are the monsters to fight?

Mas: Monsters? Nah.

 **Mas created a katana in her hand.**

Mas: You'll be fighting me.

Shiba: Wait what!?

Mas: Don't worry, I have no idea how to properly use a katana.

Shiba: Yeah, but I have stick.

IF: You'll be fine, Shiba.

Shiba: Ergh...

 **Mas started running at him.**

Mas: Let's see how you do.

 **Shiba dodged a slice.**

Shiba: Heheh.

 **Mas stepped away, then turned around to block a swing from Shiba.**

Mas: Thought you said you couldn't fight?

Shiba: Oh, I can't. I'm just so bad I'm really good at avoiding.

Mas: Heheh.

 **Mas tripped him, and knocked him to the ground.**

Mas: You still have a long way to go, buddy.

Shiba: Yeah, yeah...

IF: Come on, round two.

* * *

 **Before anyone could guess, it had turned night. Shiba was exhausted.**

Shiba: We're finally done...

Mas: You did good.

IF: I'll agree with that.

Shiba: You two fought me at the same time!

Mas: We only did once, and yes, we did kick your ass, but that's fine.

Shiba: You're seriously asking the wrong person for this.

IF: Huh?

Shiba: I don't want an exciting life, I've told you that. I just wanna be normal.

Mas: Shiba... Shut up.

Shiba: Huh?

Mas: Long story short, with that determination of your's, you won't have a normal life, I can see in your eyes someone who will change the world for the better.

Shiba: What if I don't want to?

IF: Why wouldn't you want to make life better for everyone.

Shiba: Classic heroes, you two.

 **He laid down on the grass.**

Shiba: When was the last time either of you just laid down and watched the stars?

 **They said nothing.**

Shiba: Exactly. Heroes don't want to just chill out. I've just been calm my whole life, no adventuring, I've only ever been to each nation once, except Planeptune.

IF: Wow...

Mas: Shiba.

 **Mas looked mad.**

Mas: You are so closed minded, do you really think that's all a hero can be? Because that's bullshit. Every hero is different, you just have to look around and find your own way of doing it.

 **She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.**

Mas: And Celestia chooses you, Shiba, to do good for the world, are you gonna say no?

Shiba: Uh...

Mas: Just... Give it a try, Shiba. Let's go. Tomorrow, we head to Lowee.

 **They all left.**


	5. E-3: Relevance

**Eve woke up, she felt very strange as she sat up from a bed in a chrome-colored room and looked around.**

Eve: Ugh...

 **She had slept at the place LS had taken her.**

 _Eve: What happened last night..?_

 **She rubbed her head, the door to the empty room opened.**

LS: Eve?

Eve: Yeah?

LS: Come on, we're taking you somewhere.

Eve: Okay...

 **She got out of the bed.**

* * *

 **After about half an hour, she was walking through the Leanbox streets with LS and Mitchy.**

Eve: Um... Why are you two blocking me from everyone's line of sight?

Mitchy: Hmm? Oh, no reason.

LS: It's no problem, Eve.

 **They walked for a little while longer and went into a cafe.**

Mitchy: We're here!

Eve: Why are we here?

LS: You'll see.

 **They walked to a table and sat, sitting at the same table was a girl. She had long, blue, hair, wore a black dress with pink down the sides from the armpits, she had black leggings with a white pattern Eve didn't understand.**

?: Hello.

Mitchy: It's okay, we're just here to introduce you to someone.

 **The girl wore a hoodie, unzipped, the hood was over her head.**

?: Who?

 **Eve and LS sat down at the table.**

Eve: H-hello.

?: Hi...

LS: God, both of you are so shy.

Mitchy: Eve, this is Lyrica, AKA 5pb.

Eve: What?

Lyrica: Hi...

Eve: It's really you?

 **She dropped the hood, on her head were her iconic headphones.**

Lyrica: Uh-huh. And Michelle, please don't say who I am in public!

 **She said in a whisper.**

Mitchy: Heheh, my mistake. I forgot you were so famous, because we see eachother so often.

Eve: You see her often?

Mitchy: Her colleague is an agent too. That's how me and her met.

LS: Blah, blah, blah!

Mitchy: Calm down LS, stop bitching whenever we're not killing something.

LS: It's what I'm good at, so sue me.

Mitchy: Believe me I've considered...

LS: What was that!?

Mitchy: Nothing, let's just order.

 **Eve looked at Lyrica.**

Eve: Is it okay if I call you Lyrica, 5pb doesn't roll off the tongue.

Lyrica: It's fine, you can.

Eve: Thanks.

 **One side of the table was rather docile, the other was an arguing mess.**

* * *

Mitchy: Phew...

 **Michty or, "Michelle" put a cup on the table, it had been about forty minutes at this point.**

Eve: It was nice meeting you.

Lyrica: Uh-huh.

Mitchy: Coming out of your shell there, 5pb?

Lyrica: Huh?

LS: You've been a lot more active than normal today.

Mitchy: It's probably because of Eve. Who's also awkward and shy.

Eve: I... You're right...

Lyrica: I hope we see eachother again, Eve.

Eve: Yeah, me too.

* * *

 **After they had left LS stopped Eve as Michelle walked away.**

LS: Eve.

Eve: Huh? What?

LS: We're leaving Leanbox today.

Eve: What!?

LS: I have a friend, she's in Lastation right now... Cave told me to bring you to her... Last time we spoke though... We weren't on equal terms, so-to-say.

Eve: Why?

LS: It's a bit personal, anyway, she's a researcher, and she'll probably be able to tell you a bit about your past.

Eve: Really!?

LS: Uh-huh. I'll be taking you... Despite the earful I'll get when she sees me again...

Eve: have you not spoken in a long time?

LS: Just over two years.

Eve: Wow...

LS: That's not important, though.

 **LS started walking away.**

LS: Let's go.

 _LS: The reason we brought Eve to see 5pb... Was so she could make a friend who was like her. And hopefully... Make her safer to be around._

* * *

 **The two boarded a train and didn't speak to eachother, but anyone could tell Eve was excited, she was excited to see another nation for the first time.**

Eve: Wow!

 **They left the train station, and Eve stared wide-eyed at the city.**

Eve: It's so much different!

LS: Yeah... Anyway, come on.

 **LS lead Eve through the city, she looked nervous.**

Eve: Hmm? Something wrong?

LS: Like I said, she isn't gonna be very happy to see me.

Eve: Nonsense! You said she was your friend.

LS: We never got along very well.

Eve: Aw, come on, she'll be happy to see you, I promise!

LS: If she doesn't I'm blaming you.

 **LS smiled and led Eve into an apartment building, after a couple minutes, they found where they needed to be and opened the door.**

Eve: Hello?

 **It was empty, they looked further in, and found a large bulletin board showing random pictures with strings in-between them.**

LS: Fantastic, she's off doing research again.

Eve: Oh.

LS: We'll check back later, come on.

 **They left the building.**

* * *

 _Eve: Why are so many people looking after me? am I important, but don't realize it? No, that's not possible..._

 **Eve put her fist on her chest.**

 _Eve: For now, I'll just make sure I find whoever did this to me..._

 **She glared.**

 _Eve: And make sure I don't lose this time!_


	6. S-3: Walks with Strangers

**The next morning, Shiba left with IF and Mas towards Lowee.**

Shiba: Why are we walking there?

Mas: Because I said so.

 **Shiba looked at her, confused, then walked directly into a tree.**

IF: Watch where you're going, Shiba.

 **He got up off the ground and shook his head.**

Shiba: I'll keep that in mind...

* * *

 **After about an hour of walking. Shiba stopped to check a sign, he had no idea where to go.**

Shiba: Let's see...

 **He looked it over and turned back to the path, Mas and IF had kept going.**

Shiba: Are you joking?

 **He started walking and found a split pathway.**

Shiba: Damn... Where do I go?

 **He turned left and went down the path.**

Shiba: Mas! IF!

 **He kept walking, but found no one.**

Shiba: Aww man...

 **He found a dead-end.**

Shiba: Better turn back.

 **He turned around and saw a giant dogoo.**

Shiba: Yeah, but why though?

 **The dogoo jumped at him, hitting him and knocking him into the treeline.**

Shiba: Shit! Run!

 **He turned and started running, he found himself running into a clearing.**

Shiba: Huh?

 **He looked around, the clearing was empty.**

Shiba: Where do I go..?

 **The dogoo burst from the trees behind him.**

Shiba: Aww... I thought I lost you...

 **His thoughts were racing.**

 _Shiba: What do I do? How do I deal with this?_

 **He backed up, but hit a tree, the dogoo came closer.**

Shiba: nice doggy..?

 **He heard something split through the dogoo, and caught what appeared to be a Frisbee, it had gone straight through the dogoo.**

Shiba: Huh?

 **It was red, looked like a CD and had the letter "R" in the center, the dogoo turned around. He tried throwing the frisbee back through the dogoo, and a few seconds after he did, it came back, he repeated this several times. He then saw someone on the other side of the dogoo come down on it's head, smashing it with a toy hammer.**

Shiba: Who is that..?

 **The dogoo vanished, and the girl landed in front of him.**

?: Oh, you were the person throwing my frisbee back to me...

Shiba: Uh... Yeah.

?: You look lost, howsabout I help you.

Shiba: Yes please.

?: My name's Red. You?

Shiba: Shiba... Nice to meet you.

* * *

 **The two sat together**

Red: You got separated from your wifeys?

Shiba: No, I got separated from my friends, they were both girls.

Red: My ears here the same thing.

Shiba: Whatever... Can you lead me to Lowee?

Red: Lowee? No problem. Let's go.

 **Red stood up.**

Red: Hmm... This way!

 **She started walking off.**

Shiba: Wait for me!

 **He stood up and ran after her, speeding past her, and slamming into a tree.**

Shiba: Ow...

Red: You should probably be more careful.

Shiba: Et tu, Red?

Red: What?

Shiba: Nothing, let's just go...

* * *

 **Mas and IF sat against a tree.**

IF: I still don't get why were doing this...

Mas: It's a test of that determination of his.

 **They sat on the edge of a snowy field outside Lowee.**

Mas: He'll find his way.

* * *

Shiba: Where are we going, the sign said Lowee was the other way.

 **He followed behind Red.**

Red: It's a shortcut of mine.

Shiba: You have shortcuts?

Red: You think I could go from nation to nation, on foot, without them?

Shiba: Good point.

 **They turned off the path.**

Red: Stay close to me, and I'll have you to your wifeys in a jiff!

 **She started running.**

Shiba: Wait up!

 **He ran after her.**

Shiba: I don't wanna get lost again!

 **He ran just in front of her.**

Shiba: Slow down!

 **She stopped.**

Red: Fine... That's boring.

* * *

 **After a little while they reached the edge of the trees.**

Red: There you go, I'm actually heading to Planeptune, so I'll be leaving.

Shiba: Bye, then.

Red: Just go past those trees and you'll be outside the south-west edge of the city.

Shiba: Cool.

 **She left.**

Red: Bye, Shiba!

Shiba: I hope we can see eachother again!

 **He turned and went out of the trees.**

 _Shiba: Weird girl..._

 **He looked around.**

Shiba: Now to find IF and Mas...

* * *

Mas: He's taking a while.

IF: Thanks, I didn't notice.

Mas: Don't be snippy.

IF: Sorry.

 **They were approached from behind.**

Shiba: Hey, guys.

IF: Oh!

 **IF stood and turned to him, he had popped out of the trees.**

IF: Good, you found us.

Shiba: Yeah. Why'd you take off like that?

Mas: No reason.

 **Mas started walking towards Lowee.**

Shiba: Why is she mean to me...?

IF: I think you annoy her.

Shiba: I do annoy people a lot...

IF: No... It's not THAT kind of annoyance...

 **IF started walking.**

IF: Oh well, it's not important, let's go.

* * *

 **It was dark when they reached Lowee.**

Mas: We took too long, we gotta go to an inn to replenish our health, or save the game.

Shiba: What's she talking about?

IF: This is Neptunia.

Shiba: Oh, yeah, right.

Mas: Stop draggin' your feet!

Shiba: Ugh... Fine!

 **They kept walking.**


	7. E-4: Power

**Eve and LS walked into a house.**

LS: Hello?

 **They were greeted by a girl with long, brown hair. She wore a long, black dress.**

LS: Hey.

?: Oh, hi, LS.

Eve: You know her?

LS: We need a place to stay while my friend gets back. So, Eve, this is Ifrit.

Ifrit: Nice to meet you.

Eve: You too.

Ifirt: Unfortunately, I have something I need to take care of.

Eve: Oh...

Ifirt: LS knows her way around, make yourselves at home.

 **Ifrit walked out the door.**

 _LS: Good thing I got that text out to Ifrit to call me by my codename..._

Eve: You alright?

LS: Uh, yeah. Come on, let's get some food, it's about dinnertime.

Eve: Okay.

* * *

 **After eating they locked the house up, and started walking back to the apartment.**

Eve: Don't worry, it'll be fine.

LS: Seriously, there is NO reason for her to be okay with seeing me.

Eve: You'll be fine! You said she was your friend.

LS: Right, I did say that... But maybe it was reflex...

Eve: Oh well.

 **When they arrived, Eve knocked on the door.**

?: Come in!

 **Eve opened the door, sitting in a chair was a rather short girl, she wore a white dress with blue sleeves.**

?: One sec.

 **She had long, green hair, tied into a ponytail, that, from the chair, hit the ground.**

LS: Hi, I'm here too.

?: Is that...?

 **She had one of her bangs tied to the side with a clip that looked like a crystal snake, curling around the hair.**

?: Is that you..?

 **She stood up.**

LS: Yes, it's me.

 **The girl turned to them, she had mint-green eyes.**

?: It's... Been a while.

LS: Yeah...

Eve: Um...?

 **Eve put up her hand.**

?: Oh, sorry, I didn't see you.

 **She smiled.**

Eve: What's... Your name?

?: Oh! Well, I'm sure this girl can introduce me.

LS: This is... Nichi Izumi, world's strongest Vanderlux and share researcher.

Eve: Wow!

Nichi: Heheh, I'm flattered.

LS: You know it's true.

Nichi: Who are you?

Eve: M-my name is Eve...

Nichi: I see, and has my "Colleague" introduced _herself?_

 _LS: Aw shit... I knew Nichi would do that..._

Eve: No... I don't know her real name.

Nichi: Allow me then.

 **Nichi smiled.**

Nichi: This, is my _old friend_ , Michi Inuzi.

 _Eve: Why do I recognize that name?_

Eve: Okay... You two have pretty similar names.

Both: Oh, yeah, I guess we do...

Eve: That didn't sound suspicious at all...

Michi: Nothing to worry about for now.

Nichi: Eve? Is there any reason you two are here?

Eve: Uh, yeah... Michi? Said, you could probably tell me some of my past...

Nichi: Huh?

Eve: I have amnesia... I don't remember anything.

Nichi: Okay... Let's see what I can do.

 **Nichi had Eve sit down.**

Nichi: trust me here, 'kay?

Eve: okay...

 **Nichi grabbed Eve's hands and the room started glowing, in seconds the glow faded and they found themselves in a park, across the way, was a girl with brown hair, she was sitting with an older girl with dark purple hair.**

Eve: Huh?

Nichi: This should be part of the past tied to you, Eve.

 **They watched as the two people spoke, then, something happened, they went near the street.**

Younger girl: Layla!

Layla: yes?

Eve: Laya..?

Younger girl: What are you gonna do for the rest of the day.

Layla: heheh, that's adult stuff, little girl.

Eve: Layla, Layla... That name...

Nichi: You remembering something?

Eve: I...

 **Eve fell to her knees and the scene around them changed.**

Nichi: What the!?

 **They found themselves in an alleyway, Layla was completely naked, sitting against a wall, a mugger with a beanie in front of her.**

Layla: You pervert! I will tell the police about this!

?: Nah, you were of good use. DIE!

 **She was shot, directly in the head.**

Eve: What the!?

Nichi: Why are we seeing this!?

 **She fell over, clearly dead, her skin turned blue, and she stood up.**

?: What the hell!?

Layla: You bastard!

 **She was enveloped by purple flames.**

Layla: Die you excuse for a human being!

 **A tongue of purple fire whipped at him as he ran away, it hit, and he flew into the air.**

Eve: Layla...

Nichi: Do you remember, Eve?

Eve: I think I do...

* * *

 **They appeared sitting at the table again.**

Michi: You're back!

Nichi: Eve, what did you remember?

Eve: I don't know... I remembered, Layla was someone I knew... eight years older than me.

Nichi: what happened at the end though?

Eve: That was a birth, Nichi, Layla died at just the right moment, or in just the right way, that a demon's soul gem fused with her dead one...

Nichi: Wait... I've heard that before...

Eve: That was Layla being cursed with the dark power of a BloodLust demon.

Nichi: No way! You mean like-

Michi: The BloodLust Oath.

Eve: Exactly.

Nichi: Eve. How do you know all this?

Eve: I don't know, exactly... Somehow, I just do.

Nichi: Let's... Not worry about it right now, okay?

Eve: Y-yeah...

Nichi: Aw, jeez... Look at the time... You two should stay over tonight.

Michi: You sure?

Nichi: Yes, come on, Eve, I'll show you a bed.

* * *

 **Later that night, Nichi was asleep, but her dream stopped.**

 _Nichi: Huh?_

?: Nichi, we need to talk.

Nichi: What?

 **Nichi looked backwards and saw Michi.**

Michi: Nichi, why are you so calm seeing me?

Nichi: It's true, I am mad at you, but not because of what you did.

 **Nichi walked over and hugged Michi.**

Nichi: It's because I miss you, Michi.

Michi: Huh?

Nichi: For that month before you vanished, we spent every day, just, hanging out, having fun... Why did you leave?

Michi: I... Thought you were mad at me...

Nichi: No! How could I be? I forgave you the moment I got split apart from you.

Michi: Yeah but-

Nichi: No buts! I said we were sisters and you took that for granted, Michi.

Michi: I'm... Sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt...

Nichi: Good. Because, we have a big day tomorrow...

 **Nichi winked.**

Nichi: _Little_ Sis.


	8. S-4: The Blue Streak

**The next morning, Shiba looked out the window of an inn they had stayed in.**

Shiba: Today's the day I'm gonna meet the person who's gonna tell me what the hell this special determination is...

 **He walked outside.**

Shiba: Did I just monologue out loud?

 **The door behind him opened, and Mas and IF came out and walked past him.**

Mas: No one cares, we're going. Now.

 **Mas grabbed his collar and started dragging him along.**

Shiba: I can walk myself!

 **He pushed her hand off and started walking behind them.**

Shiba: So... Who am I meeting?

Mas: Can't tell you.

Shiba: Why?

Mas: Duh, because we want it to surprise the reader, idiot.

Shiba: There is an oddly large amounts of fourth-wall breaks in this story compared to the other two...

IF: Nah, just on your side.

Shiba: There's another side?

IF: Yeah, but that doesn't concern you.

Shiba: Fine...

* * *

 **They kept walking, and eventually ended up in residential area just outside the basilicom.**

Mas: She should be staying here.

 **They approached a house, and walked inside.**

Mas: Huh?

 **The house was empty.**

IF: She's probably out right now.

Shiba: Okay...

 **He sighed and walked out the door.**

Shiba: We'll just come back late-

 **As he walked into the street, something flashed past him, and knocked him over.**

Mas: Shiba?

 **Mas helped him up.**

Mas: You okay?

 **They saw a streak of blue go back up the street.**

IF: Let's follow it.

 **They ran after it, and found it had led to a jewelry store.**

Mas: Oh...

 **They went in, and saw a girl, talking with the owner, she looked about twenty.**

?: It's no problem, sir, just my job.

 **She turned from the counter.**

?: Now, you guys.

Mas: This is...

IF: Exactly who we were bringing you to.

Shiba: Seriously?

 **She had teal eyes, and long, blue hair, with a tie on the left side, splitting one strand apart, she had a black school uniform on, with a blue collar, in the shape of lightning.**

?: What's up, Mas, IF.

IF: Hey.

?: Who's this?

Mas: Kuroshiba. He goes by Shiba.

?: Gotcha.

Shiba: And... Who are you.

?: That can wait, let's head to my place.

* * *

 **They returned to the house they had checked, and the girl sat on the couch.**

?: To answer your question, Shiba.

 **She looked at him, and grinned.**

?: My name's Etsel, Etsel Maxwell.

 **She stood up, and shook his hand.**

Etsel: A.K.A.: The Blue Flash.

Shiba: Y-you're...

IF: Uh-oh, geek-out time.

Shiba: YOU'RE THE BLUE FLASH!?

Etsel: Yeah...

Shiba: Oh my god! You mean like, Sister of "The Angel", yeah?

Etsel: Umm... Yes?

Shiba: Oh my goddess! This is the best day of my life!

 **He fell over backwards.**

Etsel: You okay?

Shiba: You're my role-model!

Etsel: Seriously? I'm fairly normal.

Shiba: Hell nah! You're a badass.

Etsel: Is he ever gonna shut up?

Mas: Not about this, no...

Etsel: Dammit...

* * *

 **After about a half an hour of straight freakout, Shiba calmed down.**

Shiba: Phew... Anyway, I think it's time for what we came for.

IF: Finally.

 **IF and Mas stood, off the couch.**

IF: We brought him here for-

Etsel: That glint in his eye? Yeah, I noticed that after about three seconds.

Mas: O-oh...

Shiba: And she sees it too... Great.

Etsel: And that's... Bad?

Shiba: I didn't say that. It's annoying.

Etsel: Do I detect sass?

Shiba: What if you do?

Mas: This isn't gonna end well...

Etsel: How about I show you?

Shiba: Gladly.

Etsel: Come on!

 **She grabbed his collar and they both vanished.**

IF: What..?

Mas: Just wait, they'll be back soon.

* * *

 **Etsel dropped Shiba into a field.**

Etsel: Alright, funny guy.

Shiba: What?

 **He stood up.**

Etsel: It's time you learned some manners, you treat your "Role Model" like this, I wanna see how you treat your enemies, come at me.

 **She threw him a beam sword hilt.**

Etsel: Go ahead, I'll beat you with my bare hands.

 **He hit a button on the hilt and a beam of light came from the blade, solidifying into a blade.**

Shiba: Fine...

 **He ran at her, she stood still.**

Shiba: Take this!

 **He swung the sword, but hit nothing.**

Etsel: Too slow.

 **She swept his leg from behind and punched him into the ground.**

Etsel: Jeez, all bark and no bite, puppy? Sad.

 **She started walking away.**

Shiba: Jeez, you're annoying.

Etsel: Huh?

 **She barely dodged the sword being thrown at her.**

Shiba: Do not.

 **He was next to her.**

Shiba: Insult me!

 **He punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.**

Etsel: Oww... Heheheh...

Shiba: Why are you laughing.

Etsel: You've got some spunk!

 **She stood up, and smiled at him.**

Etsel: I like that.

 **She grabbed his collar again.**

* * *

IF: Ugh...

 **Etsel and Shiba reappeared in the house.**

Etsel: We're back.

Mas: That was quick... Didn't break anything did you.

Etsel: His body is fully intact.

Shiba: She's broken limbs before!?

Etsel: We don't talk about that. Let's get you examined, buddy.

Shiba: Fine...

* * *

 **After a few minutes, Etsel and Shiba left the bedroom.**

Shiba: Ah!

Etsel: Get out of my house!

 **She threw him out of the house and closed the door.**

Mas: So it went well?

Etsel: Yup... Until...

IF: He tried to sleep with you, didn't he?

Etsel: He said "Hey, since we're already in a bedroom".

Mas: Can't blame him, you are sexy.

Etsel: Shut up, Mas.

Mas: You know I'm right.

Etsel: Bring him back to Planeptune, I'm done with him.

IF: what about the glint?

Etsel: Oh, right, that... Interesting stuff, sit down.


	9. E-5: Help

**In Eve's dream, she was in a land full of black sand.**

Eve: Hello!?

 **She kept walking around, looking for another person.**

Eve: Is anyone there!?

 **She went over a dune and saw a girl in a white hoodie at the bottom of it.**

Eve: Hello?

 **She approached the white haired girl.**

Eve: Umm...

?: Sorry, I was thinking.

 **She stood up and looked at Eve.**

?: Huh? You're Eve, aren't you?

Eve: Yes.

?: Why are you here? You're not dead.

Eve: Where are we?

?: Black Sands. The land of the dead.

 **The girl stood up.**

?: My friend is calling me. I'll go see her.

Eve: Wait.

?: Hmm?

Eve: What's your name..?

?: Oh.

 **She turned back to Eve.**

?: My name's Uts-

* * *

 **Eve woke up and saw Nichi in the doorway.**

Nichi: Come on, Eve. Time to get up.

 **She left.**

Eve: Ugh...

 **Eve sat up in bed.**

Eve: If it was important... I'll see her again.

* * *

 **After eating breakfast, the three girls left, and Nichi guided them through the streets.**

Nichi: So, you'll be helping me today.

Michi: Why?

Eve: Yeah...

Nichi: I need an extra pare of hands, plus another pair of sensing eyes.

Michi: Hmm?

 **Michi pointed at herself.**

Nichi: Yes, you.

Eve: You two are getting along better today.

Nichi: Nah, we weren't acclimated to eachother yesterday is all.

Michi: Yeah.

Eve: Right...

 **Nichi pulled out a phone.**

Nichi: Oh, one sec.

Michi: Hehehe...

 **Michi walked up and looked over her shoulder.**

Michi: "This Eve girl sounds interesting, Nichi."

Nichi: Don't read that!

 **She pulled the phone away, but, it ended up in Eve's view.**

Eve: "She sounds cute, can I ask her on a date"?

Nichi: Guys!

 **Michi looked again.**

Michi: "She sounds adorable, I would just pat her on the head and say 'You did a good job'".

Nichi: Stoppit!

 **She turned off the phone.**

Nichi: I'm just talking with some old friends!

Michi: Yeah, yeah, get over it.

Eve: Nothing super spectacular.

Nichi: Right...

 **They kept walking.**

 _Nichi: These two are gonna give me a migraine at this rate..._

* * *

 **They eventually ended up at a destroyed building.**

Nichi: Alright, this place was destroyed by a concentrated bomb. Isolated to this building.

Eve: Hey, Nichi?

 **Eve saw a blurr of white, black, and orange, on top of one of the walls and pointed at it.**

Nichi: W-what?

Eve: Wait...

 **She looked again, it was gone.**

Nichi: Phew...

Eve: Nevermind...

 **Eve walked further in.**

Nichi: Michi?

 **She grabebd Michi's shoulder and whispered into her ear.**

Nichi: She just saw _Them._

Michi: Really? No way. She's a normal human... Now...

Nichi: She didn't used to be?

Michi: Shush, now isn't the time.

Eve: Guys!

 **Eve called to them.**

Eve: Stop lollygagging, let's get to work!

Nichi: Right!

* * *

 **After a few minutes, Eve lifted a piece of rubble.**

Eve: Hey! Look at this!

Nichi: What did you find?

 **Nichi looked under the rock and saw a bit of red crystal.**

Nichi: Yo, Michi. Check this out!

 **Michi came over and looked at the crystal after Nichi handed it to ehr.**

Michi: No way... Nichi, what was this building?

Nichi: It was a scientific building devoted to the creation of backup sharicite, founded after you destroyed Planeptune's sharicite.

Michi: That lines up perfectly then...

Eve: What is it?

Michi: This isn't debris, this is too eratic to be, it's a bit of formed Anticrystal, it was formed by the bomb.

Nichi: No way!?

Eve: What's that?

Michi: A crystal that destroys and misplaces share energy.

Eve: Really? Can I see?

 **Michi handed it to Eve.**

Eve: Oh god!

* * *

?: My research is finally complete!

 **Eve saw a scene.**

Eve: Guys?

 **She saw that she was alone, looking at a test-subject tied to a chair.**

Girl: What are you gonna do to me!?

 **The scientist approached her with a syringe.**

?: Simple, little girl. I'm going to inject you with this, then you'll become my puppet.

Girl: What!?

 **Eve looked at the man's coat.**

Eve: Doctor... Victor Bludvain?

* * *

 **She shot back into the real world, and dropped the crystal.**

Eve: G-get that thing away from me!

 **She stumbled backwards and fell over.**

Nichi: Eve? Did you see something?

Eve: Y-yeah... I saw a scientist... He was using... Anti-Energy...

Nichi: Wait... Did you catch his name?

Eve: Mm-hm.

* * *

 **In a few minutes, Michi was dragging Eve towards the train station.**

Michi: We're getting you back to Leanbox RIGHT NOW!

Eve: W-why!?

Michi: That's it! We have something I know will actually give you your memories, Eve. Learn your past again.

Eve: What?

Michi: You'll learn who you used to be.

Eve: W-wait!

 **She stopped moving and her eyes flashed dark purple.**

Eve: Tell me. Was I... A bad person..?

Michi: Umm...

 **Michi looked at her.**

Michi: Yes. You were.

Eve: What...?

 **Eve fell backwards.**

Michi: You did a lot of bad things, Eve...

Eve: I...

Michi: Come on, let's go.

* * *

 **When the two arrived in Leanbox, Eve stopped again.**

Eve: Michi?

Michi: Yeah?

 **Eve looked away.**

Eve: If I was a bad person...

 **She looked back at her.**

Eve: I don't want to know my past.

Michi: What?

Eve: I don't want to know if... I hurt people... Or if I killed. I don't want to know any of that! I only want to be a good person now!

Michi: E-eve...

 **Eve ran off.**

Michi: Eve! Wait!


	10. S-5: Leaving Already

Shiba: Ugh...

 **Shiba, along with IF and Mas, we're walking away from Lowee.**

Mas: That was helpful...

Shiba: What do you mean? She didn't even tell me anything.

Mas: Let's get a recap.

* * *

Etsel: He's an idiot.

Mas: What?

Etsel: Nothing special about him. He's just a special kind of stupid...

IF: Seriously?

Etsel: Yup. That glimmer you keep seeing in his eye? It's nothing. He's just energetic.

Mas: Ugh, dammit. I knew this was a waste of time!

 **Mas stood up and punched the wall.**

Etsel: I wasn't done yet.

Mas: Huh?

 **Mas sat back down.**

Etsel: There is one thing special about him.

* * *

Shiba: And... What is that?

Mas: Turns out, you've got an interesting lineage.

Shiba: Huh?

Mas: You're a decendant of one of the creators of Lastation, it also goes through a particular family...

Shiba: Seriously?

Mas: Mm-hm. You're in a bend off of the descendants of Tansu.

Shiba: Cool. But, that's all, isn't it?

Mas: Yup, especially considering most people on the surface are descendants of those nine.

Shiba: Yeah... Whatever.

Mas: Let's get you back home, big guy.

* * *

 **They walked through a forest to get back to Planeptune.**

Mas: Yo, Shiba?

Shiba: What's up?

Mas: While IF scouts ahead, I wanna ask you something.

Shiba: Yeah?

Mas: I may have rummaged through your backpack and found a notebook... Why were you writing about the day Planeptune's sharicite was destroyed?

Shiba: It's just a day I keep in my memory, why?

Mas: Because of one line. "That devilish girl still haunts me". Who is that?

Shiba: She was a demonic looking girl, white hair... Splattered with blood, a cloak on above a white coat...

Mas: Y-you don't mean..?

Shiba: She had red eyes.

Mas: Th-that's my sister!

 **Mas pivoted and stood in front of Shiba.**

Mas: You saw Utsuro!?

Shiba: Apparently?

Mas: No freakin' way...

 **Mas turned around.**

Mas: Visit the basilicom in a few days.

 **Mas transformed and flew off.**

Shiba: What the hell?

 **He looked into the sky and IF came back.**

IF: We're on the right track- Where's Mas?

 **Shiba pointed up.**

IF: Oh...

* * *

 **After a while of walking, the two left the treeline, and saw the city of Planeptune.**

Shiba: Awesome... We're back.

IF: Yeah... Well, Shiba.

 **IF turned, and shook his hand.**

IF: It was nice meeting you.

Shiba: You too.

 **IF walked off.**

IF: See ya' around.

Shiba: Bye.

 **Shiba waved, then walked towards the city himself.**

 _Shiba: Phew... I can't wait to get back to my normal life..._

 **He looked down.**

 _Shiba: But jeez... I wonder what I'll do now... After all that excitement._

* * *

 **When Shiba got home, he went to bed, when he woke up, he found something interesting.**

Shiba: Ugh...

 **He sat up, out of bed, and saw a package at the door.**

Shiba: Huh?

 **He got it, and opened it up.**

Shiba: Huh?

 **Shiba found a letter in it.**

Shiba: "Shiba. I told you to come down to the basilicom in a couple days."

 **He sighed.**

Shiba: I guess she isn't done with me after all...

 **He kept reading.**

Shiba: "In this box, is a little gift for you. It should tell you some reason behind all this."

 **He set the letter aside, and found a figure, a statue.**

Shiba: Why the hell did Mas send me a figma?

 **He opened the box and took something out.**

Shiba: Holy hell!

 **It was a girl, in a white shrine-maiden's uniform. streaming behind her hands was blood, she had short, white hair that was splattered with patches of red.**

Shiba: It's the girl...

 **He set it on his desk.**

Shiba: Right, Mas... I got it...

 **He sighed.**

Shiba: You're gonna make me meet her, aren't you..?

 **He sat on his bed.**

Shiba: If only Mas were here right now... I could actually ask her these questions...

 **He laid down.**

Shiba: Whatever... It was a bit short, but that's all, I guess.


	11. E-6: Waves

_Eve: I don't even know where I am..._

 **Eve sat on a beach, next to a dock.**

 _Eve: After I ran... I kept going... On and on... Now..._

 **She stood up.**

 _Eve: I don't even know where I am..._

 **She walked to the edge of the dock.**

Eve: I-is that..?

 **She squinted and looked out onto the water.**

Eve: A boat?

* * *

Michi: Cave, you gotta help me! I can't find her anywhere.

Cave: This is your fault, Michi, you told her she was a bad person. Of course she ran away.

Michi: Y-yeah, but-

Cave: No buts. Go, check something for me, okay?

Michi: Fine...

Cave: Do I hear worry in your voice, Michi?

Michi: N-no!

Cave: Fine, fine. I need you to track down an Etherial for me.

Michi: Got it.

* * *

 **Eve managed to get the boat's attention by waving at it and shouting, when it docked next to the dock, she was surprised to only see a girl on it, alone.**

?: Ahoy, there.

Eve: H-hi...

?: Shy, are we? Alright.

 **Her blue eyes glitsened and she jumped onto the dock, next to Eve, her light brown hair flopped down, it had two ponytails tied to the back of her head.**

?: My name's Kashina, Kashina Teros. You?

 **Kashina reached out her hand.**

Eve: Er... E-eve. My name's Eve.

Kashina: Eve, huh? Pretty name.

 **She shook Eve's hand. It was only then Eve realized her outfit, a sailor uniform-like dress, and a light grey coat on top.**

Kashina: Anyhow... My father's a captain, some people call him "Megami no Teitoku" It means, "The Admiral of the Goddess".

Eve: I-I see...

Kashina: We're the only import-export business the Goddess herself uses on a frequent basis.

Eve: Wow...

Kashina: I bet you're confused why I'm on my own, hmm?

Eve: Yeah.

Kashina: Well, import-export isn't my only job, Eve.

Eve: What else?

Kashina: I'm also a mercenary. Right now, I'm after a sea-monster sighted several times off this coast of Leanbox.

Eve: Wow... That's cool...

Kashina: Well, my place is at sea, simple and clean. It's where I belong, you?

Eve: I... I don't know.

Kashina: That's okay, Eve. I promise, you'll find it.

 **She patted Eve's shoulder.**

Kashina: You'll get there soon.

Eve: Thanks...

Kashina: You seem a bit tense... You know what always calms me down?

Eve: No... What?

 **Kashina jumped forward, and lower a stepstool onto the boat.**

Kashina: Get on.

Eve: Huh?

Kashina: Come on, it's super relaxing, I'll pull us out about one nautical mile, then we can talk and chill.

Eve: O-okay... Sounds good.

 **Eve stepped onto the boat.**

Kashina: Let's set-sail!

* * *

 **Michi walked into a trading town.**

Michi: This is the town...

 **She went to the edge of the town, a ridge that dropped off to a large cliff.**

Michi: Huh...

 **She looked down, and found that there was a beach with a small dock at the bottom.**

Michi: Okay...

 **She saw several boats, but one caught her eye. A blue boat with a green streak down the side.**

Michi: Someone had fun painting their boat...

 **She sat on the ridge and looked out, over the sea.**

Michi: Now to watch...

* * *

Eve: Wow!

Kashina: I know.

 **Kashina stood at a large wheel, Eve looked out a window to her right.**

Eve: The sea is really pretty...

Kashina: Isn't it?

 **Kashina stood.**

Kashina: Alright, we're here.

 **She stopped the ship.**

Kashina: It's always nicer the least people you can have on a boat.

Eve: You mean... Two people?

Kashina: Yeah, it get's boring alone.

Eve: Gotcha.

 **They sat at a table and spoke for a few minutes, then, clouds started rolling in.**

Kashina: Huh!?

 **They moved to the deck of the ship.**

Kashina: It's here...

 **She stood up.**

Kashina: Eve, get down!

Eve: O-okay..

 **Eve crouched under the table as a massive wave hit the small ship, which was only a fishing boat.**

Kashina: Dammit!

 **Kashina looked over the side, and saw a massive whale, with tentacles coming off it's fin.**

Kashina: It's the sea monster.

 **It was about four times the size of the boat.**

Kashina: Eve! You okay?

Eve: Uh-huh.

 **Kashina kicked open a board on the floor, and grabbed a massive oar out of the floor.**

Kashina: I got it, don't worry.

 **The paddle of the oar had a cat's paw carved into the wood, the top of the paddle was as sharp as a blade.**

Kashina: Bring it on!

 **Despite it being longer than Kashina was tall, she held it perfectly still, like a massive sword.**

Eve: You got this!

 **The whale came at the boat.**

* * *

 **Michi jolted to a standing position.**

Michi: The Etherial!

 **She looked onto the sea, to see the same massive whale, it had odd golden armor on it's head.**

Michi: I gotta get down there, or that boat's going down...

 **She looked at the winding path down the cliff.**

Michi: No time...

 **She jumped off the cliff, diving towards the water at the bottom.**

* * *

Eve: Ah!

 **Eve jumped out from under the table as the boat was struck, avoiding the shock.**

Kashina: Ow!

 **Kashina hit the wall of the deck, almost falling off.**

Eve: You okay..?

Kashina: If only we had a bigger platform, I could take this thing out in seconds...

 **The whale raised it's flipper of the deck.**

Kashina: Shit...

 **It came down, but when she braced herself, she felt nothing, she looked, and saw Eve, glowing purple, holding her staff upwards, stabbing through the whale's flipper.**

Eve: Not today, asshole.

 **She swung, and it cut the tip of the whale's fin off.**

Eve: Let's see you deal with both of us!

Kashina: Right! Let's go, Eve!

 **The whale's flipper regenerated, and both girls jumped off the boat at it, runnig along it's fin to it's back.**

Eve: Kashina!

Kashina: Right!

 **Kashina swung her oar downwards, cleaving into the whale's back, it roar and shook around.**

Kashina: Whoa!

 **She started to slip off, but Eve grabbed her hand, still radiating purple energy.**

Eve: You okay?

Kashina: yeah...

Eve: Good, this thing regenerates too fast to kill normally... We have to destroy it's heart.

Kashina: Right.

 **Eve looked at the massive gash.**

Eve: What are we waiting for?

 **She pulled Kashina up and jumped into the cut, into the whale.**

Kashina: Wait up!

 **Kashina jumped in after her.**


	12. S-6: A chance encounter

**The next day, Shiba walked down a street, he was heading home from buying food.**

 _Shiba: Wow... Everything instantly calmed down..._

 **He turned a corner, and bumped into someone.**

?: Ow!

Shiba: S-sorry, I-I've been told many times I need to be more careful where I walk...

?: It's fine, man. Don't worry about it.

 **Shiba helped the guy up.**

?: Thanks.

 **The red-haired person laughed.**

?: Anyway, my name's Max.

Shiba: My name's Kuroshiba... Everyone calls me Shiba.

 **They shook hands, Max, had a black turtleneck sweater with a grey stripe across the stomach, he had a well trimmed beard, and wore a necklace with a golden "Z" on it.**

Max: It's nice to meet you, Shiba.

Shiba: Sorry for bumping into you, man.

Max: No problem, oh, let's hang out some time, I gotta get back.

Shiba: Sure...

 **Max handed Shiba a phone number and walked off.**

Shiba: Huh, what a chance encounter... Most people would've beaten the shit out of me for that...

 **Shiba kept walking.**

* * *

Shiba: Ah...

 **Shiba ate food in front of a TV, sitting on a couch.**

Shiba: I love simple life...

 **He rested back.**

Shiba: Phew...

 **He heard his phone ring.**

Shiba: Huh?

 **He walked over to the phone and picked it up.**

Shiba: Shiba here.

Max: Hey, buddy.

Shiba: Oh, hey, Max.

Max: Thanks for texting me your number. Anyway, I wanna meet outside the city, is that okay?

Shiba: Uh... Sure?

* * *

 **After about half-an-hour, Shiba left the city.**

Shiba: I have a bad feeling about this...

 **He walked near a forest, and saw Max.**

Max: Hey, man.

 **Max shouted over his shoulder.**

Shiba: You talking to someone?

Max: Yeah... Kinda.

 **Max moved out of the way, and there was a grey squirrel standing on it's back feet.**

Shiba: A squirrel?

Max: Hey, man. Don't judge. Go on, buddy.

 **The squirrel left.**

Max: Don't be nervous, man. I just wanna talk.

Shiba: Okay...

 **Max stood up fully, and looked Shiba in the eye.**

Max: So, tell me about yourself, man.

Shiba: Well, I'm twenty-two... I work for a newspaper...

Max: What one?

Shiba: Uh, Nepzone.

Max: Cool.

Shiba: I live by myself... I uh... Used to have a cousin... She was the only family I really had.

Max: Ouch, buddy...

Shiba: She was young... Plus I haven't seen her in about ten years anyway...

Max: Oh, good. I thought she was dead...

Shiba: She, er... She is.

Max: O-oh, sorry man.

Shiba: It's no big deal. It's fine.

Max: Okay... Still, sorry.

Shiba: Thanks, tell me about yourself.

 **They started walking.**

Max: Yeah, okay. My name's Max Sharp, I'm twenty-three. And my job is a video creator on the internet.

Shiba: No way. You're one of those guys?

Max: Nah, I'm not very well known.

Shiba: 'Kay...

Max: Yeah, I make people laugh, so, that's enough for me.

Shiba: That's really cool, we're practically near the same media.

Max: A little, I guess, yeah.

 **They kept idly talking, then it was brought up.**

Max: Were you around three years ago?

Shiba: You mean-?

Max: Yeah, then.

Shiba: Yeah, I was around... Actually...

Max: Huh?

Shiba: I saw it the moment it happened.

Max: Tell me about it.

Shiba: Sure.

* * *

 **It was midnight, I think... I was heading home after a long day of work.**

Shiba: Ugh...

 **I saw something in the corner of my eye. A girl, I think, she seemed to know I saw her, because she pointed to the basilicom. When I looked.**

Shiba: Holy shit!

 **She had appeared in front of me, and the sky turned red.**

 ** _Max: Wow, dude, that's intense..._**

 _ **Shiba: I know, now let me get back to the story.**_

 _ **Max: Sorry.**_

Shiba: Wh-Who are you!?

 **She didn't say anything, just vanished as the black clouds filled the sky.**

Shiba: Huh..?

 **Then, I saw something, a huge glow came from the basilicom, and in my eyes, I saw a sparkle of white... Then...**

* * *

Shiba: I woke up. It was the next morning, and I was in my bed.

Max: No way, man...

Shiba: Yeah, it was intense... At first I thought it was a dream, but...

Max: It wasn't was it?

Shiba: Of course not.

 **The two kept talking for about an hour.**

Shiba: She sounds nice.

Max: Yeah, but her voice is so damn high pitched, it hurts my ears...

Shiba: Nah, I'm sure your exaggerating.

Max: Fine, just wait and see if you meet her, you'll see.

 **They walked along the line of trees.**

Max: I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm glad you bumped into me, you're a cool dude.

Shiba: You too.

 **Suddenly trees were crushed, and a large dragon stood in front of the two.**

Shiba: Shit!

Max: Whoa!

Shiba: Let's run, man!

Max: Escape failed, dude! I'll hold it off! You get out of here.

 **Max took off his necklace.**

Max: Come on, buddy.

 **Shiba ran off, and looked back, Max was fighting the dragon by swinging his necklace, and winning.**

Max: Gotcha!

 **He jumped off the dragons hand and kicked it's face.**

Shiba: Whoa... He can fight...

Max: Whoa!

 **He barely landed, then got knocked backwards by the dragon's claw.**

Shiba: Max!

 **Shiba ran forward, but Max stopped him.**

Max: I've got this!

 **He stood up, strongly, and started glowing.**

Max: Gdylg! Frph wr pb dlg!

 **Max spoke in a strange kind of code, and the glow consolidated into a small ghost with a small pair of headphones on it's head, in front of Max.**

Max: Let's go, David!

 **Max and the small ghost moved towards the dragon.**

Max: Deadman's Cross!

 **David floated into one spot, Max jumped and swung the necklace as he fell, David spun, making a slash across the first one.**

Max: Now!

 **Max snapped, and the slash marks flew at the dragon, and cut it in half, twice.**

Max: Phew...

 **David faded away, and so did the dragon.**

Shiba: DUDE!

 **Shiba ran to Max.**

Shiba: That was awesome!

Max: Huh? Nah, that's how we normally handle fighting...

Shiba: That doesn't matter, that was totally cool.

Max: Thanks, man.

Shiba: Well, anyway... I should get going, it's late.

Max: Yeah, man, we'll talk another time, see ya.

 **The two left, towards the city.**


	13. E-7: Inside

_**Neptune: Plutie! Just get off your ass and write already!**_

 _ **Plutia: Huh? How long has it been...? Oh, oops...**_

* * *

 **Eve fell into the inside of the whale.**

Eve: This thing is huge...

Kashina: Hey!

 **Kashina fell in too.**

Eve: Alright... We need to find it's heart...

Kashina: Right.

Eve: Let's go.

* * *

 **Michi came out of the water, onto the small boat.**

Michi: There you are!

 **She jumped at the whale and created a bone longsword in her hand.**

Michi: Take this!

 **She hit it's armor with the sword, making it bend backwards in pain.**

* * *

Eve: Whoa!

 **Eve and Kashina both fell over and slid around as the whale leaned back.**

Eve: Shit...

Kashina: We're good, there's the heart!

 **The ground leveled out, and the whales heart was in front of them.**

Eve: Kashina, cut the front open.

Kashina: Okay.

 **Kashina took her oar and slashed the heart open, it instantly started repairing itself, but Eve jumped into it as it sealed.**

Kashina: Eve..?

 **She waited a few seconds, and a metal blade pierced the heart, and spun around it, vertically, cutting the heart completely in half, it fell to the ground, and Eve came out of it.**

Kashina: Nicely done.

Eve: Yup.

* * *

 **They cut their way out, and found the whale had moved a great distance.**

Eve: Whoa...

 **There was a cave in the side of the cliff, and inside you could hear roars echoing.**

Eve: What is that..?

Kashina: Oh, us sailors call that cave: Wyvern's End

Eve: Wyvern's End..? Why?

Kasina: A lot of wyverns and monster go in there, and never come out...

 **They heard a slice, and looked to the side, it was Michi.**

Michi: Phew... E-EVE!?

 **She ran over and hugged Eve.**

Michi: You're okay...

Eve: Yeah... I am.

Michi: I mean, I'm a little mad, you didn't wait for me to kill it, but that's not important, you're okay!

Eve: Thanks for worrying about me. Oh! Michi, this is Kashina, a sailor.

Kashina: Hey.

 **They shook hands.**

Kashina: Already got a message out to my dad, he'll be here in a few minutes.

Eve: Awesome.

Michi: Good, I'm getting woozy floating on a corpse.

* * *

 **After about ten minutes, the three were safely on a large shipping boat, in the main control room.**

Kashina: Thanks for picking us up, Dad.

?: No problem.

Michi: So, Cornelius...

?: Yes?

 **The man was of rather "stumpy" stature, only a bit taller than Kashina who wasn't very tall at all. He had a blonde beard, and waving hair underneath a blue cap with a green star pin on it. He had a blue coat over a white shirt, and white pants with brown boots.**

Michi: What exactly is the story of that "Wyvern's End" place?

Cornelius: Of course. Many captains have ventured into there, and seen monsters of all shapes, but only one size: Massive.

Michi: Okay...

Cornelius: Many corpses of large beasts as well. Some sailors call it "Where beasts go to die".

Eve: Sounds scary...

Cornelius: It is. Hundreds of beasts line the cavern walls, that continuously wind downwards.

Michi: Sounds intense...

Kashina: Wait, I know that tone of voice! You aren't planning to go down there, are you!?

Michi: Not by myself.

Kashina: Ugh... Let me come along!

Eve: M-me too!

Michi: I plan on it. But not just you two.

* * *

 **In an hour, Eve, Michi and Kashina were on their way to the main city of Leanbox.**

Michi: We're getting the cavalry to help us out.

 **Michi led the group, divulging her plan.**

Michi: We'll be able to handle everything with a few helping hands.

 **They stopped by a tree, and looked at it.**

Michi: And more than just my co-workers.

 **The tree erupted in light, after Michi pressed her phone, a person appeared in front of them.**

?: Heheh.

 **It was Nichi.**

Nichi: Let's get goin', yeah?

 **Kashina pointed at her, and fainted.**

Eve: Huh?

 **They waited for her to wake up.**

Nichi: You okay?

Kashina: Y-you're... Nichi Izumi? Aren't you..?

Nichi: Uh... Yeah.

Kashina: Holy shit...

 **She stood up.**

Kashina: Never thought I'd meet you.

Nichi: Right.

 **They shook hands.**

Kashina: My name's Kashina.

Nichi: Uh-huh, nice to meet you.

Kashina: You helped my dad find a share pool in the ocean.

Nihci: I recall that...

Kashina: So... Wow, it's cool to meet you.

Michi: Aye, Fangirl, Mirror, let's go.

Nichi: For the last time, Michi, don't call me "Mirror"!

 **The two started arguing as they walked away from Eve and Kashina.**

Eve: This might get a bit rowdy...

Kashina: Tell me about it...

* * *

 **It drew night as the group walked towards Leanbox, they decided to stop and stay for the night.**

Kashina: We don't have time to make a fire...

 **Nichi crouched down, and in a poof of white smoke, there was a small fire, crackling in front of her.**

Nichi: We don't need to worry about that.

Michi: We don't need to worry about these either.

 **Michi and Eve laid down four sleeping bags.**

Kashina: You gals are on the ball...

Eve: Thanks.

Nichi: Let's get some sleep, everyone.

* * *

 **When Eve fell asleep, she felt like she was falling, she opened her eyes, and found she was, a glowing thing above her, falling towards her, it had a large sword made from light.**

Eve: No!

 **She held her hands forward to block the light's trajectory, but it clouded her vision, and she saw two girls, sitting on a bed.**

?: It's okay, Little Sis.

Eve: The girl from before..?

 **The brown haired girl from Eve's previous vision was there again, this time, instead of the strong figure of Layla, she was with a smaller girl, who only looked slightly older than the brown haired girl, she had long, blonde hair, and a white dress.**

Girl: Are you sure, Gia?

Gia: It's fine. I'll keep you safe if anything happens, Little Sis.

Eve: Gia...?

 **Her eyes flashed again, and she saw Gia and Eve against a rock wall, a group of velociraptors in front of them.**

Girl: Gia...

Gia: It's okay, Sis, I'll get them!

 **Gia ran forward and kicked one of the monsters heads, but was slashed from the side.**

Girl: Gia!

 **She was impaled by one of their claws.**

Girl: NOOOO!

 **Gia stood, covered in golden flames, she grabbed one of the necks of the velociraptors, and easily tore it off.**

Gia: It's time you all die.

 **An energy burst flew off her, and all of the monsters flew off.**

Girl: Gia!

 **She ran forward and hugged Gia, but flinched and fell backwards, a small burn on her face where she had hugged into Gia.**

Girl: B-big sis..?

 **Gia said nothing, and walked off.**

Eve: What the hell..?

* * *

 **Eve woke up, it was still the middle of the night.**

Eve: Why do I keep having these visions...? Did I have something to do with these... Demons?


	14. S-7: Two idiots meet a demon

**Shiba walked down the street.**

Shiba: Today's the day...

 _Shiba: Earlier, Mas called me on the phone... She wanted me to come to the basilicom._

 **Max walked next to him.**

Max: Don't worry about it, bud.

 _Shiba: MAa was okay with that... He decided to come along after I told him about it before I left._

 **They walked towards the basilicom.**

Shiba: She's gonna kill me because I brought you.

Max: You'll be fine.

Shiba: If I die, I'm gonna introduce you as "The guy who killed me" when we're both dead.

Max: Ha! Whatever.

* * *

 **The two walked inside the basilicom.**

Shiba: Mas! I'm here.

 **Mas walked into the room.**

Mas: Good. Shiba, you're here.

 **Shiba looked over to a seat.**

Shiba: Hey, IF.

 **IF waved from her seat.**

Shiba: Alright, Mas. Why did you want me here?

Mas: Simple. You're meeting Utsuro today.

Shiba: Of course.

Max: Do you guys forget, I'm here too?

Mas: This isn't for the squeamish, boy.

Max: DID YOU JUST CALL ME "BOY"!?

Shiba: Max has a bit of a temper, don't insult him, or he'll explode into the frequently called-

Max: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Shiba: Sorry, sorry.

Mas: Noted... Anyway.

 **Mas gave the thumbs up, and someone tapped Shiba's shoulder.**

?: Hello, Shiba.

Shiba: Huh?

 **Shiba looked around, and saw the face of Utsuro.**

Shiba: H-hi there...

Utsuro: Hi.

 **She grinned and looked at Mas.**

Utsuro: He's scared of me, isn't he?

Mas: Yup.

Max: Dude... She's just a normal girl.

Mas: Utsuro, show this guy your eye!

 **Utsuro looked at him, and pushed hair away from her right eye, showing a mangled, distorted hole in her head.**

Max: Dear god!

 **He fell over.**

Shiba: Told you...

Utsuro: Nah, it's nothing too bad.

Max: How are you not bleeding!?

Utsuro: Oh...

Mas: Yeah, should probably tell you two, Utsuro here, is a demon.

Shiba: What? I thought she was your sister.

Mas: Nah, she is. Let's not get into specifics.

Utsuro: It's complex.

Max: Fine... Just put on an eyepatch or something!

 **Max stood and poked Utsuro's forehead.**

Utsuro: I normally do.

 **She moved her hair out of the way again, this time there was a white eyepatch, the edges lined with rainbow gemstones.**

Shiba: Right... Phew, that'll make this easier.

Max: Tell me about it...

* * *

 **After about half an hour, the group had gotten used to eachother, idly chatting in the basilicom.**

Max: That's really weird...

Shiba: So you're over 2000 years old?

Utsuro: Yup.

Shiba: Wow.

Mas: Yeah, pretty impressive.

Shiba: Yeah, I'll second that.

Utsuro: Guys?

Max: What's up?

Utsuro: I wanna show you something.

* * *

 **Utsuro led Shiba and Max down a hall, and opened a secret passage in a wall.**

Utsuro: There's something special you two should know about.

 **She walked into it, and led them down a long flight of stairs.**

Max: And what is that?

Shiba: What's so serious about it?

Utusor: Well, it's in a secret passage, and that's something the sharicite isn't even in.

Shiba: Good point...

 **They reached the bottom, and Utsuro led them through a huge maze, eventually, they ended up at a big room, with red lights, and two huge cylinders in the back corners, there were stairs leading to a pedestal.**

Shiba: Huh?

 **They walked up the stairs, and Shiba looked at the pedistal, inside a forcefield, were two, pitch-black gauntlets. They had gemstones in the back of the palm, they were purple, and shaped like eyes, the fingers ended in dark red claws.**

Shiba: What are these..?

Utsuro: These, are The Great Gauntlets.

Max: The Great Gauntlets..?

Shiba: Wait... You mean like The Great Gauntlets... From three years ago?

Utsuro: Exactly. These two weapons were a key part of the birth of the Lost Soul. The shattering of the sharicite... And the destruction of Planeptune as a whole.

Shiba: Lost Soul..?

Utsuro: We don't talk about her.

Max: Noted.

 **Utsuro turned to the two.**

Utsuro: Long story short, these are important to Gamindustri's destiny, as are you two.

Shiba: This again..?

Utsuro: That's why I told you about them.

Max: Okay...

Utsuro: Even though it may not seem. You two, are two people told of in legend.

Max: I'm sorry, what?

Utsuro: A legend states: "Two people, one of Planeptune, and one of Leanbox, will one day, come together to vanquish a great evil." That evil, is an unknown thing, no one knows what it is.

Max: But... I was born in Planeptune.

Utsuro: Huh?

Max: Yeah. This second person is someone else.

Shiba: Oh...

Utsuro: Well... If it isn't you... Who is it?


	15. E-8: Visions

**Michi woke up in the morning, finding Eve, awake, messing with a sheep.**

Michi: What are you doing... Eve?

Eve: Oh, good morning!

 **Eve turned to her, and smiled.**

Michi: why were you messing with a sheep..?

Eve: No reason. Just... Had a bit of trouble sleeping last night.

Michi: Oh.

 **Eve walked over.**

Michi: Fair enough.

 **Michi stood up, and started picking things up.**

Michi: Let's get ready to go.

Eve: Okay.

* * *

 **After about an hour, the whole group was walking towards Leanbox.**

Nichi: Aw dammit...

Eve: What?

 **Nichi and Eve were in the back.**

Nichi: Nothing.

 **Nici put a phone away.**

Nichi: Just some work stuff.

Eve: So... You're a share researcher, right?

Nichi: Yeah. Why?

Eve: I was wondering...

 **Eve stopped moving.**

Eve: You can sense life-force, right?

Nichi: Huh? Y-yeah. Not because of my research, though.

Eve: Because I was wondering... Could you find someone for me?

Nichi: Who?

Eve: Her name is Gia.

Nichi: Gia..?

Eve: Do you know her..?

Nichi: No, I don't but it's familiar...

Eve: Damn...

* * *

 **The group made it to Leanbox, and as they walked through, all was silent, until...**

Eve: Huh?

 **Eve saw a shadow move through an alley next to them.**

Michi: You see something, Eve?

Eve: Maybe, just, give me a sec...

 **She turned down the alley, and heard talking.**

?: Listen, bro. We gotta keep an eye on them.

?2: I know, that's exactly why I'm being so cautious, you know what she did... Why I'M here.

?: Right, I guess you're correct to be cautious.

Eve: Excuse me?

 **She poked her head out the other side of the alley, but found nothing.**

Eve: What the..?

* * *

 **Back at the goup.**

 _Nichi: What are you two doing!? I told you she could see you!_

 _?: Sorry. That's my bad._

 _?2: Ugh..._

 _Nichi: Stop complaining._

 _?2: Fine... Just let me do as I please_

 _Nichi: Sorry._

 _?: Calm, bro, we're moving again._

 **Eve walked back.**

Eve: Just my imagination.

Nichi: Good, let's get moving.

Kashina: Where are we going?

Michi: You'll see.

* * *

 **After a while, Michi led the group into a building and down some stairs, they entered a chrome area, finding Cave and Michelle.**

Cave: Oh! You're back.

Michelle: Hi, Eve.

Michi: Hi guys.

Eve: Hi, Mitchy.

Michi: Cave?

Cave: Yes?

Michi: I'm bringing the group here to Wyvern's End.

Cave: Why?

Nichi: We need to investigate there.

Kashina: We need a lot of people. It's dangerous there.

Cave: Wait? Are you Kashina?

Kashina: Yeah? How do you know my name.

Cave: I've worked with your father. Michi, you have the go-ahead, take whoever you want.

 **Eve, standing in the back, shyly suddenly heard blaring speech in her ears.**

Eve: Huh!?

 _?: Wait._

 _?2: What!?_

 _?: Stop being so hot-headed, bro. Where's all this hostility coming from?_

 _?2: From Eve! Look at her, her hair, her name! How is she not ult-!?_

 **Eve fainted.**

Michi: Eve!

Nichi: Eve!?

Kashina: You okay!?

* * *

 **Eve was in a white expanse, she saw a bed, the small girl and Gia were sitting on it, they looked slightly younger than before.**

Girl: What happened?

Gia: My friend since childhood... Wry. He got ran over by a truck earlier this week.

Eve: Wry..?

Gia: They... Said they burned his body... But an uncle of Layla's... He said the ashes they sent were just from a tree.

Girl: Aww... Sorry about that, Big Sis.

 **The scenery changed, and Eve found herself in a street, a massive streak of blood on the road.**

Eve: Huh?

 **A shadowed figure stood on the side of the road, he had a cloak, and a scythe on his back.**

?: Oh... You.

Eve: Who are you? Why are you here?

?: Some people call me Grim.

Eve: Wait... You're the Grim Reaper?

?: Not quite.

Eve: Wait...

?: I know what you're going to say. We have met before.

Eve: We have..?

?: Turns out... One of your friends is more special than they look. Think about it, we've even fought before, Eve.

Eve: Me and you? Fought..?

?: Let's just say... I wasn't the one who won that fight.

 **A glowing blue eye appeared in the figures hood.**

?: See you tomorrow, Eve.

 **He vanished, and Eve faded back.**

* * *

 **Eve woke up, she was in a bed.**

Eve: What the hell..?

 **She looked around the room, Nichi was in the corner.**

Eve: Nichi..?

Nichi: Huh? Oh!

 **She quickly walked over.**

Nichi: Thank god you're awake...

Eve: Ugh... My head hurts...

Nichi: That's fine, the problems been taken care of, it won't happen again.

Eve: How do you kno-

Nichi: Let's get going.

Eve: O-okay...

 **They both left the room.**

 _Eve: Who are all these people... And why am I seeing them..?_

* * *

 **Eve continued feeling like she was being watched as they started leaving the city, the group was: Eve, Michi, Nichi, Michelle, Kashina, and a young man, by the name of Otome.**

Otome: Looking into Wyvern's End, huh? Dangerous place.

Michi: We're doing more than looking into it.

Michelle: You're going inside!?

Michi: Yes, don't question it, let's go.

Eve: Ugh...

 **Eve turned around, she saw an orange haze behind her, and it quickly vanished.**

 _Eve: Oh, god, I'm going insane..._

Michi: Eve, come on, let's go.

Eve: R-right, sorry.

 _Eve: What is happening to me..?_


	16. S-8: Why are we doing this?

**Shiba and Max had followed Utsuro outside the basilicom.**

Utsuro: Buckle up, you two.

Shiba: Why?

Max: Yeah... I don't see wh-

 **They heard a crash, and a massive, red dragon burst into the streets.**

Max: What the hell!?

Shiba: How'd that get the-!?

Utsuro: That isn't a normal enemy, you two, go get it.

Shiba: First! explain what in the hell that thing is!

Utsuro: It's an Etherial.

 **The dragon started walking towards them.**

Utsuro: beings that reside in-between dimensions. No one knows why they exist.

Max: Shiba?

 **The dragon was very close to them, it's head hovering above them.**

Shiba: Oh damn...

Max: Move!

 **The dragon slammed it's head onto the ground, Max and Shiba dove away, only to look back, and see Utsuro keeping the dragon's head off the ground.**

Shiba: Holy...

Max: She's strong..!

 **Utsuro looked at the two.**

Utsuro: Don't just stand there kill this thin-

 **A slice appeared on the dragon's torso, then neck and it fell limp.**

?: Letting those two handle an Etherial THAT powerful?

 **Etsel was sitting on it's head as it fell to the ground.**

Etsel: That's just not very smart, Utsuro.

Shiba: You!

Etsel: Yes?

 **Etsel stood up and looked at him.**

Etsel: Oh, it's you.

Shiba: Why do you sound so disappointed!?

 **The two started talking while Max and Utsuro watched.**

Max: They... Don't get along very well, do they?

Utsuro: As far as I know, they're like a bull and a red cape...

 **The two's shouting continued.**

* * *

 **In half an hour, the group were outside Planeptune, Etsel had followed them, she didn't say why.**

Shiba: Where are we going?

Utsuro: We're going to see my little sister.

Shiba: Who?

Etsel: You sure about that, Utsuro?

Utsuro: Don't worry about it, Etsel.

Etsel: Okay...

* * *

 **They walked up onto a mountain, Shiba could see something at the peek.**

Shiba: What is that?

Utsuro: It's our home. Me and my little sister live there.

Etsel: She lives somewhere?

Utsuro: Hmm? Not technically.

 **They kept walking.**

Max: The hell did I get myself into...

Shiba: Don't worry about it, man.

Max: Why!? I am being brought up a steep mountain by some magic demon and a girl who can move faster than light, why should I not be worried!?

Shiba: Calm down, we'll be back home before dark, 'kay? Just hear them out.

Max: Fine, whatever, man.

* * *

 **They reached the top, and saw a small, white house, looking no bigger than three rooms.**

Utsuro: Here we are.

 **They were outside the back of it.**

Shiba: I feel shady, can we move to the front.

Max: I second that.

Etsel: Ugh...

Utsuro: Fine.

 **They walked around the hou-**

?: I've been expecting you Shiba.

 **A girl was sitting in front of it, meditating.**

Etsel: W-wait that's not-

?: Shush, Etsel.

 **Her eyes were closed.**

Shiba: Guys, she spoke to me... Uh, yes..?

?: You are Kuroshiba, yes?

Shiba: That's me, yeah.

 **The girl was wearing a bright white and yellow shrine maiden-like outfit, she had long, golden hair, and wore a small white beret.**

?: Good, the one with the gift.

 **She stood up and turned to Utsuro, showing piercing golden eyes.**

?: Thank you for bringing him.

Etsel: Wait!

 **Etsel trounced in-between them, and looked at the girl.**

Etsel: Who the hell are you to say this bozo has a gift!?

?: Uh...

Etsel: Utsuro, what the hell!? You told me we were seeing yo-

?: Silence.

 **Etsel continued moving her mouth, but words stopped coming out.**

?: You grow tiresome.

 **She extended her hand to Shiba.**

?: I am Utsuro's little sister, caretaker of the world's light.

Shiba: R-right, you already know who I am...

 **The girl was grabbed from behind before the two shook hands.**

?: Ah!

 **Another girl in an inverted outfit of her's ruffled her hair, this girl was taller than her by a few inches.**

?2: Well, if it isn't Miss Perfect.

?: Ah! Daku, get off me!

 **Shiba backed up next to Utsuro with Max.**

Shiba: Explain this, please?

 **The two kept messing around as Utsuro giggled.**

Utsuro: Those are my twin little sisters: Raitogure, and Dakugure, or, Raito and Daku, for short.

Shiba: Gotcha...

Etsel: Wait!

 **Etsel walked up, finally speaking again.**

Etsel: That's Raito!? You told me she died!

Utsuro: Did I? Of course I did, and you won't be telling anyone she's alive either.

Etsel: What? Why?

Utsuro: Because, she literally keeps the world balanced.

 **Utsuro let out a dark grin.**

Utsuro: Some little punk who lives in Leanbox now, screwed your world so hard, Raito decided to keep it in balance with her magic.

Etsel: Some little punk?

Utsuro: Yes, from three years ago.

Etsel: O-oh, _her_...

 **A short distance away, Max and Shiba stood confused.**

Max: You got any idea what's going on?

Shiba: Not even the slightest...


	17. E-9: Caverns

**The group made it to the cliff-side, directly above Wyvern's End.**

Michi: Yup.

Eve: Mm-hm.

Michi: We're above it alright.

 **They peeked over the edge of the cliff, as everyone else set up camp, as it was getting late.**

Otome: Oi, Michi-san, come help!

Michi: Nichi can create matter, she ca-

 **Michi turned to look at Nichi too busy messing with a tree's leaves.**

Michi: Ugh, one sec.

 **Michi walked over and Eve looked over the scene.**

Eve: Heheh...

 **she watched as Kashina tried to keep herself from fainting while watching Nichi, and Michi and Otome trying to build a tent while Michelle sat and read.**

Eve: What an interesting group...

 **She looked at her hand.**

Eve: Huh...

 **She looked back over the edge, seeing a sudden bolt of lightning come from the caves, she fell backwards and scurried under Michelle's coat.**

Michelle: Huh? Eve, you okay?

Eve: Y-yeah, just... Phew, sudden...

Michelle: Alright, alright.

 **Michelle patted** **her on the head.**

Michelle: Why not go help Michi and Otome, seems like those two can't pitch a tent, even when they're together...

Michi: Freakin' wimp, sleep on the ground, then there isn't anything in the way of the stars...

Otome: I grew up in the city, pardon my fear of bugs, Michi-san...

Michi: Whatever.

 **The two spoke, and Eve stood up.**

Eve: Right.

 **She walked over to them.**

* * *

 **The rest was a blur to Eve, they slept, woke up, rock climbed down to the cave entrance, during which Michelle almost broke her leg, had she not somehow teleported into the cave. Eve was still in wonder about that ability.**

Michi: alright.

 **Michi announced once they were in.**

Michi: we're in a side-branch of the cave, no huge monsters should be in here, it's too small.

Eve: Good, my heart can't take a huge monster.

Nichi: Hey guys!

 **Nichi was looking into the main cave, several massive beasts were clawing eachother to shreds near a lava flow.**

Michi: Holy shit...

Eve: Yeah, that's ridiculous...

 **They all turned back and started going through the tunnel.**

Michi: No way around it... Let's go.

* * *

 **In a few hours, they had reached what was seemingly the deepest area, there was lava on both sides of a thin path, only one person could fit at a time.**

Eve: Oh god...

Nichi: What?

Kashina: You okay, Eve?

Eve: Y-yeah... J-just a bit nauseous...

Nichi: You wanna take a break?

 **The three were leading the back, Eve was in-between the two.**

Eve: N-no, let's keep going...

Kashina: Eve, you look pale...

Eve: I-I'm fi-

 **She fell unconscious, and tilted, falling towards the lava.**

Nichi: No, no, no!

 **Ground appeared and caught Eve.**

Nichi: Phew...

 **Nichi picked her up and started carrying her.**

* * *

Eve: H-huh..?

 **Eve stood up, in Black Sands.**

Eve: Here again...?

 **She saw the girl she had met the first time, sitting, reading a book, with a girl in a black hoodie, she had long, blue hair.**

Eve: Hey you!

 **The white haired girl stood, and turned to Eve.**

?: Hi, Eve.

 **She walked up to her.**

Eve: It's you...

?: Sorry about last time. Got interrupted. My name...

 **She smirked.**

?: My name's Utsuro.

Eve: U-utsuro..?

 **Strange symbols and a girl flashed in front of Eve's eyes.**

Utsuro: It's complicated, but don't worry.

Eve: R-right...

?: Hey, Utsuro, you done ye-

 **The girl turned around, and her eyes widened seeing Eve.**

?: Y-you...!

 **She stood up and stomped towards them.**

?: What the hell are YOU doing here?

 **She was glaring at Eve.**

Eve: Wh-what...?

?: You know, dammit. Why the hell are you here, somebody finally kill you!?

Eve: N-no!

Utsuro: Hey! Calm down!

 **Utsuro pushed the girl to the ground.**

?: Ergh...!

 **She stood back up.**

?: Eve.

Eve: What..?

?: Look. Amnesia or not, I know what you did, and I won't forgive it. Got it?

Eve: Wh-what?

?: Ugh...

 **She walked away.**

?: Nevermind, come on, Utsuro.

Utsuro: S-sorry...

 **Utsuro followed her.**

Eve: What the hell just happened...?

* * *

 **Eve woke up, and saw Nichi bent over her.**

Nichi: Thank god, you're okay...

Michi: She awake?

Nichi: Yeah.

 **Eve sat up, they were in a dark cave, a small fire burning, most everyone was asleep, except for Michi and Nichi.**

Eve: What happened..?

Nichi: We haven't found anything yet.

Eve: Oh...

 **Michi leaned on a wall.**

Michi: My assumptions about this place are evidently false...

Eve: Aww... Sorry about that.

 **Eve walked over to her, and patted her shoulder, Michi's hand slid into the darkness and she pulled it back.**

Michi: Agh!

 **Michi's hand had a massive cut in it.**

Eve: S-sorry!

Michi: N-not your fault...

 **Michi growled through gritted teeth, Nichi approached with a torch, showing a blade on the wall.**

Michi: Huh..? Nichi, move it further.

 **Nichi walked further, showing a massive, mangled corpse with a tear through it's torso.**

Michi: A Dinovaldo!?

 **Michi looked at it.**

Michi: No way...

Eve: What?

Michi: Th-that's the most powerful Etherial there is... Why is it here!?

 **Nichi wrapped a bandage around Michi's hand.**

Michi: This wasn't done by a monster. Nothing can overpower a Dinovaldo.

Nichi: Then did it just die and decay?

Michi: Nope, the blood's fresh.

 **They all looked at it.**

Eve: What did this?

 **Eve felt the ground crack.**

Eve: H-huh!?

 **The ground beneath her broke.**

Michi: Eve!

 **She fell, Michi couldn't see the bottom, she could only hear Eve's scream grow farther away.**


	18. S-9: Dark and Light

Shiba: Perfect opposites?

 **He sat at a table with Utsuro, everyone else was trying to get Raito and Daku inside.**

Utsuro: Exactly.

Shiba: Interesting siblings to have...

Utsuro: Yeah, it's a bit hectic sometimes.

 **They heard a door open.**

Etsel: Move your foot!

Max: Move your head, you're in the way!

Daku: Ouch! That's my arm, idiot!

Raito: Daku, you just elbowed my face...

 **Utsuro laughed.**

Utsuro: Really regretting that hallway being the entrance... One sec, Shiba.

 **A ball of red magic appeared in Utsuro's hand and she tossed it into the hallway.**

Utsuor: Three... Two... One.

 **The whole group was sitting at individual places at the table.**

Shiba: Wait what?

Max: What just happened!?

Utsuro: I teleported you all in here.

Max: What the hell..?

Shiba: Heheh... Oh well, no use worrying about it.

Max: I guess.

Daku: So now that that debacle is over...

Raito: Should we explain?

Shiba: Please do.

Daku: Gladly.

* * *

 **Raito, Daku and Utsuro explained the entire story about Narrow River Rock, and how Daku had kept her eyes on the world closely, Utsuro, sharing stories of the distant past with bards and CPUs alike. But then.**

Daku: But then a year ago, I found out Utsuro had been lying to me!

Utsuro: Sorry, but if you had known Raito was alive you would've been too excited to protect people.

Raito: She has a point, Daku...

Daku: I know, I know. Do I look like I'm still mad?

Shiba: I just want to know why I'm here, thanks.

Max: Yeah, why is Shiba here?

Utsuro: I brought him to bring him to Raito.

Shiba: Huh? Why?

Raito: Because you're special.

Etsel: He's not.

Raito: What?

Etsel: I've already looked him over, he has nothing special about him.

Raito: Right, and which of us is more in-tune with the universe?

Etsel: Ergh... You won't find anything.

Raito: We'll see... Shiba.

Shiba: Yeah?

Raito: Come with me.

 **Shiba stood up.**

Shiba: Fine...

* * *

 **Raito walked him outside, where a boulder was waiting.**

Shiba: That wasn't there before...

Raito: Don't worry about it.

 **Raito walked up to it and pushed it, it moved a couple feet.**

Raito: I want you to push it, around the house.

Shiba: What!? You think I can push that thing!? It's twice as tall as me!

Raito: You can do it, don't worry.

 **He walked up to it.**

Shiba: Ugh... I'm getting really sick of-

 **There was a knife right on his back, Raito was holding it, it wasn't actually piercing him.**

Shiba: What the hell!?

Raiot: Negative reinforcement, trust me on this one.

Shiba: Fine...

 **He pushed it, he felt the weight of it, but... It moved.**

Shiba: What..?

Raito: I knew it!

Shiba: What are you doing, exactly?

Raito: I just figured out your power. Etsel!

 **Etsel walked out.**

Etsel: What?

Raito: Give Shiba one of your swords, and show him a skill of yours.

Etsel: Why?

Raito: Just do it!

 **She sighed, tossed Shiba one of her blades, and stood with one of her own.**

Etsel: Freaking waste of time... Should I make it easy?

Raito: Don't care, just make it one you know he doesn't know.

Etsel: That would be... All of them.

Shiba: Hey! Can we just get this over with!?

Etsel: Fine. I'll give you an easy one my sister taught me...

 **She readied, and stood still.**

Etsel: Shining Scabbard!

 **She took the sword, spun it above her, and jumped, coming down with a slash that cracked the ground.**

Etsel: There.

Raito: Okay, Shiba, do it.

Shiba: What!?

Raito: Just do it!

Shiba: Ugh...

 **He activated the beam sword in his hand.**

Shiba: Shining Scabbard!

 **He did it perfectly, almost without trying.**

Etsel: W-what... H-how!? It took me three days...

Raito: I knew it.

Shiba: I'm confused, what's happening..?

Raito: Let's go, we're going to Leanbox.

* * *

 **The group went inside.**

Shiba: Why are we going to Leanbox!? What are my powers!? Tell me something, woman!

 **Raito ignored him, and grabbed a suitcase.**

Raito: Something's going to happen there in two days. We need you there for it.

Shiba: What..?

Raito: With that ability of yours, you'll be able to handle it better than anyone else.

Shiba: I don't understand!

 **He grabbed her arm as she passed him.**

Shiba: What the hell do you think I am!?

 **She looked at him.**

Raito: I don't _think_ I KNOW.

Shiba: What. Do. You KNOW!?

Raito: Shiba...

 **She broke from his grip, and turned all the way to him.**

Raito: I don't know how you did it, but that glimmer in your eye, has allowed you to harness a power long destroyed.

Shiba: What..?

Raito: You've somehow gained the powers of the oldest evil Gamindustri has ever known

 **She smiled at him, semi-darkly.**

Raito: You can copy people's abilities... Also know as a power of The Deity Of Sin. Arfoire

 **His eyes widened.**

Shiba: WHAT!?


	19. E-10: Death

**Eve awoke on ground covered in bones.**

Eve: Ugh... What the..?

 **She looked around, she couldn't move.**

Eve: What is this place..?

 **She felt the ground rumble.**

Eve: Huh?

 **A massive beast, covered in the bones, emerged from the ground, it was huge, bigger than anything Eve had seen before.**

Eve: U-uummm...

 **It growled, turning to her.**

Eve: Gross... What is that..?

 **It looked like a squid underneath the bone covering.**

Eve: Ah!

 **A "tentacle" slammed down on her, knocking her through the ground into a cavern, and she saw a corpse in the bone cavern.**

Eve: N-no... What is-

 **It was her, it was her identically.**

Eve: H-how...

 **She fell onto her knees.**

Eve: N-no... I... Remember!

* * *

 **A young girl, the young girl Eve had seen, was in the cavern with the beast.**

 _Eve: It was me... That little girl was me..._

 **She stood.**

Eve: Y-you're the monster that killed them...

 **Her knees weak, she pulled out a staff.**

Eve: It's all your fault!

* * *

Eve: I... Died here?

* * *

 **Etsel was running as fast as she could, she didn't know if adrenaline kept her going, or something else. She was near the border of Planeptune.**

Etsel: Oh god...

 **She stopped dead in her tracks, two people were in front of her.**

?: Hmm? Well then... A young one.

Teth: That's her, Lady Envy.

Etsel: T-Teth..? What are you doing with her?

Envy: Heheh... She's cute... So sad I missed her training.

* * *

Eve: Wh-what..?

* * *

 **There were ornaments on the chain with every nations symbol on them.**

Envy: Vert, Uni, Neptune, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, and Blanc.

Gia: You're missing...

Envy: Noire. Noire is my only target left. Along with Lust.

Gia: What are you going to do with these... Powers?

Envy: Heheh, you'll see.

 **Envy put the book away and hid the necklace in her clothes.**

* * *

Eve: What are these visions..? My head hurts! What's happening!?

* * *

Mitsui: Freeze!

 **Mitsui pointed her blade at Envy.**

Envy: Whoa!

Mitsui: Sudden? Yup.

Envy: Heheh.

 **Envy walked around a table.**

Envy: You think you can win here.

 **Mas slid over the table and hit Envy, she was knocked back by a force-field.**

Mas: Agh!

 **Mitsui caught Mas.**

Envy: Shame, you can't see what's going on when all the evidence is in front of you.

Sans: I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Mitsui jumped forward and swung at Envy, her blade went through.**

Envy: Hey, idiot.

 **Envy phased in and out of existence.**

Envy: I'm not actually here, and... Did I mention I killed Vanity?

* * *

Eve: N-no... Is that... Me?

* * *

 **She stood full up, revealing a long tail, her head had gained small horns and a black halo floated above her head.**

Envy: My form has changed, therefor, as has my name.

Etsel: Fine! Who are you?

 **Etsel pointed her weapon at Envy.**

Envy: I am now, Ultimus.

* * *

Eve: U-ultimus...

 **Eve stood up, memories flooding into her.**

Eve: Her...

 **She looked at her hand.**

Eve: The one who gave me my scar...

 **She started glowing purple.**

Eve: The one who killed me...

 **She jumped out of the caverns, stabbing into the beast, she threw it across the massive cavern.**

Envy: She's dead!

 **She sent an energy beam at the beast, impaling it, vaporizing the place it hit.**

Envy: And I can't have my revenge!

 **She clicked her tongue.**

Envy: So instead... I'll just turn the world to rubble!

 **She started laughing manically.**

Envy: I'm back, baby!

* * *

Nichi: Where is she..?

 **Nichi and Michi stood on the ridge, everyone else had left.**

Michi: I don't know... Probably dead...

Nichi: Impossible!

 **They heard laughing, they turned to see a girl, looking like Eve, but with purple hair and small horns.**

Envy: Hello there.

Michi: Oh fuck...

 **They turned to her.**

Envy: How nice of you to recognize me.

 **She was glaring at them.**

Nichi: E-eve..?

Envy: That isn't MY name, dammit!

 **She warped behind Nichi and punched her, sending her flying into a tree.**

Michi: Uh-uh!

 **Michi swung her blade at Envy, but she just caught it in her hand.**

Envy: Not quite!

 **She grabbed it, and used it to throw Michi away.**

Envy: Get out my way, impudent swine.

 **She walked away, throwing Michi's sword to the ground.**

Nichi: Ugh... What do we do..?

Michi: No idea... There's a psycho heading towards Leanbox, with the power to beat a Vanderlux...

Nichi: Yeah... What do we do..?

Michi: We wait, and hope someone strong enough comes along.


	20. S-10: Brought to Light

**Hours later, Shiba awoke, and sat up, groaning.**

Shiba: What the hell happened..?

Max: Good, you're up.

 **Max was sitting in the corner of the room, Shiba was in a bed.**

Max: Utsuro says we need to leave later.

Shiba: Max, what's with the harsh tone?

Max: Oh, sorry man, just wasn't thinking very hard. How you feeling?

Shiba: My head hurts, and it feels like my world's been turned upside-down...

Max: Well, if I found out I had the power of... Probably the most evil person most people have heard about? Yeah, I'd feel like that too.

Shiba: Thanks...

Max: C'mon, let's get some food and get ready, okay?

Shiba: Okay...

* * *

 **After eating, Shiba left the house, and found Etsel sitting on the ridge.**

Shiba: You.. Okay?

Etsel: Not... Not exactly...

Shiba: What happened?

Etsel: I just got a call... A friend of mine, on an expedition, lost a friend in a dangerous place... She's probably dead.

 **Shiba sat by her.**

Shiba: So... How about a story.

 **He looked sadder than usual.**

Etsel: Huh?

Shiba: What you said... Made me think of my cousin, I lost her, about... Ten years ago...

Etsel: Huh?

Shiba: She was the only family I had... She died after falling into a tunnel while I was visiting her in Leanbox. She was 14...

Etsel: Wow...

Shiba: The police... Never found her body...

Etsel: That's... Wow, I can't believe it...

Shiba: You've... You've lost someone close to you too, haven't you?

Etsel: Well...

 **A tear ran down her cheek and she stood before turning around.**

Etsel: Of course not!

Shiba: Haha... Soundin' a bit tsundere there, Etsel.

Etsel: Shut up... It was my sister...

Shiba: O-oh... I'm sorry.

Etsel: It's been three years...

 **She turned, glaring at him.**

Etsel: I'm fine.

 **She growled out before trudging off.**

Shiba: Okay...

* * *

 **After a few hours, the group were on their way, Shiba and Max were told to take a train, and the rest would meet them at Leanbox.**

Shiba: Ugh...

Max: What?

Shiba: Things are just moving so fast...

Max: I understand, man, but it'll be fine.

Shiba: Yeah... Hopefully.

* * *

 **When they arrived, they saw the group waiting for them.**

Shiba: Alright...

Utsuro: There you are.

 **There was someone with them.**

Shiba: Huh?

Mas: Yeah, I'm here. And?

Shiba: N-no, I get why you're here.

Mas: Good.

Utsuro: Why does everyone hate you, Shiba?

Shiba: I... I wasted their time pretty hard...

Utsuro: Gotcha.

 **Someone ran in.**

?: Guys! I'm so glad you've made it!

Utsuro: Right, what's the situation, Nichi.

Nichi: Worse. So much worse... Half the city's been evacuated, she's moving towards the basilicom.

Shiba: Wait, what's happening.

Daku: Well explain on the way, come on.

 **In the confusion, no one had realized that Raito had vanished.**

* * *

Shiba: What's the situation?

 **Shiba, Utsuro, and Nichi were staring at a laptop.**

Nichi: She's carving through the guards directly through to the basilicom.

Utsuro: What do we do?

Nichi: I've sent someone to take care of it... He's special. He's fought her before. He'll know what to do. Utsuro.

Utsuro: Yeah?

Nichi: If what you've told me is true, go, take Shiba and get him ready. We don't have much time.

 **Utsuro and Shiba waked off.**

 _?: So, Nichi, you think Bro'll be okay?_

 _Nichi: She won't be able to harm a being like him... But his energy at such long range..._

 _?: You're worried because she'll keep going if he loses his energy?_

 _Nichi: Not "if"... "When"._

* * *

Shiba: So... What's this "She" you were talking about?

Utsuro: Ultimus.

Shiba: Huh?

Utsuro: Three and a half years ago, Ultimus nearly destroyed the entire world.

Shiba: Whoa...

Utsuro: We can't let her reach Vert.

Shiba: Why is that?

Utsuro: Because... If she absorbs Vert's power, she'll return to her full powered state, and undoubtedly destroy the world.

 **They walked into a training room.**

Shiba: So, what are _we_ doing?

Utsuro: We're training you. You can learn some of my techniques.

 **She tossed him a sword.**

Shiba: Right...

Utsuro: When Nichi calls and says "The battery's been drained" we're sending you, we have to be ready. Now.

Shiba: Right. I'm ready!

Utsuro: BloodShot!

 _Shiba: I can't back out of this..._

 **A whip of blood flew at him.**

 _Shiba: If I did... We'd have no chance..._

 **He blocked it with the sword.**

 _Shiba: I have to protect my friends... No._

Shiba: Come on! Is that all you've got!

 _Shiba: I have to protect the world!_

Shiba: Let's go!

 **Shiba's eyes started glowing dark purple.**

Shiba: BloodShot!


End file.
